Apeiro's Light: The Beginning!
by Milanhime
Summary: Besides Haruka and her 6 Princes of Song, there is actually one other heroine in the midst at Saotome Academy! An eccentric young lady, this heroine is quite the cheery mystery. Find the connections and roles she makes in this tweaked storyline, as the star behind the scenes, until she becomes Apeiro's Light! Want to find out more? Well, you have to read this story then, don't you?
1. Ep 0: Entrance Exams

Hi hi hi, long time no post~ This is the pilot to my first ever fanfic, **Apeiro's Light: The Beginning!** I organized the sections by season and chapters which I call episodes, so this prologue is Episode 0! I may or may not give a separate section for background info if I do not already include that content in the story so we shall see. As for this fanfic, I will be mainly following the anime and possibly some tidbits from the games. The story will mainly follow the heroine's POV unless otherwise notified differently. And of course, I own nothing of Uta no Prince-sama except for my own OC's. I do warn that this prologue is a year old (just stopped touching it for that long), and it is quite bland to start off with he he. Do know that my stories are often based on how the OC would handle the original storyline, so there won't be huge changes or anything new, yet. Now, let's get started! Please enjoy and give me love~

*Some dialogue is taken from the subtitles of the episodes with some modifications to incorporate the actual story. I own nothing except for my story and OC's! Credits to those translators and the Utapri Franchise!

*Italics=thoughts

WARNING: My storylines are based on how I see myself in the story, so if you don't like reading through the eyes of similar characters across my different works, I have warned you now!

* * *

**Episode 0: Entrance Exams**

The winter weather was particularly lovely this morning, and I was lucky enough to still find a spot next to the windows to see the fluffy snowflakes float down from the sky. Even the cold outside felt more bearable than usual, or was that just me? Maybe everything seemed great, as I was in an even more chipper mood than usual! After all, today was the day that I was to take my entrance exams for Saotome Gakuen: a well-known prestigious school of the performing arts where idols and composers would come to hone their skills and hopefully have a chance to debut and achieve their dreams!

I was never quite the morning person, but being here allowed for me to observe the prospective faces that will be my new classmates, so why not? Other than that, there was no other good reason for me to be here. My acceptance into Saotome Gakuen had already been assured without having to take the exams(1), yet Uncle Shining(2) and the other professors were still insistent on me taking the entrance exams like every other student to further evaluate my knowledge and skills. So, here I was, complying to their requests. I didn't mind of course. After all, I had never experienced anything like this before, and coming here was beneficial in scoping out the potential students.

This was indeed, a complete change of pace(3).

* * *

The seat that I had chosen was next to a window that faced the front of the academy. Easing in was comfortable; with my writing utensils and sketchbook on my desk and my coat over my chair. Examinees were still rolling in, and I have been sitting here, looking out to the snow, giving small chit chat here and there all the while doodling. My usual self was slowly reappearing, with me smiling and talking to myself. Of course, some of my potential peers began to notice.

_Ah~ I'm only making more awkwardness for myself. Excellent, he he._

The scene was certainly amusing, and I ended up laughing to myself. Unintentionally, I caught the interests of others, but I simply smiled and waved it off. "Sorry, I just thought of something." _I need to be more aware of my surroundings..._

* * *

Sighing deeply and propping my face onto my hands, there was still some time before the entrance exam began. And so, I took mental notes of the potential students and western architecture of the classroom, as well as the exterior of the school. I had visited Saotome Gakuen several times before, so I still slightly remembered the time when Ringo-nii and Ryuuya-nii were students here too. Reiji-nii also went here, didn't he (2)? Even after all those years, nothing had really changed here.

Glancing around, I could already tell which examinees had the visual package to be idols, and there was a wide range of personalities in the room. I saw a girl near the classroom door, an already popular and pretty social butterfly with dark pink hair and pink-violet eyes who seemed fun and kind. Then there was what looked like a gigantic Piyo fanatic..._Ehhh, he's so tall... I have to crane my neck to just see his face!_ The tall guy kept on flashing a Piyo plushie around while squeezing the life out of a pitiful but trendy looking and significantly smaller guy with black nails. _Ah~ Does he like, what is that anime I've seen on TV called... Black Butler? Does he like that Sebastian Michaelis man? Is that why his nails are-No... Probably not. He must be more of a fashionisto._

Then there was this rather mopey, quiet fellow. _Wow... he's beautiful, but he seems so grumpy yet familiar, why? _I blinked a couple of times, shaking my head in the process to prevent myself from further gawking at him_. Remember that you're in public. It's not the right time to be so creepy, silly! _My eyes still peek back at him anyway, and_ what's this? Ah~ the grumpy guy has a Crying Mole(4)! It makes him look even prettier! Even his hair looks sleek and glossy. But still, he looks... like a lawyer, not your typical idol with that argyle knit sweater and serious face of his._

My eyes hovered around some more and I noticed yet another memorable face... _HAYATO?_ There he was, sitting in a desk with his arms crossed and eyes closed with other onlookers staring too. My eyes widened a bit, feeling somewhat confused from who I was seeing before turning away and glancing back again. _What is HAYATO the idol doing here?_

_That's him isn't it? But he looks so... not like HAYATO too._ He looked annoyed in fact. He didn't give off the same presence as HAYATO either. _Maybe it's not him..._ The HAYATO look-a-like must have noticed my attention, as his head flicked towards me as I looked away just in time. "Ah~ when is it going to start?" I sung aloud, ignoring the slight daggers that I felt jabbing in the back of my head. "Anytime now~"

"Hm, what's happening outside?" Getting up from my seat, I peeked out the windows and noticed what looked like a little commotion. A poor girl looked like she was trying to enter the school grounds. _Must be for the entrance exams, but,_ *looks at the clock* _it's past the set time to accept students._ Feeling worry grow within, I wondered if I should notify a professor about the situation and see if I could do something about it. _I'm sure she wouldn't have been late without good reason..._ And just when I was about to find someone, it turned out that a red-headed boy and a strawberry-blonde man from a limo had come to her rescue. _Thank goodness!_

_But that Strawberry-Blonde, he looks familiar... From where? And his face, it resembles a famous idol (5) from long ago._

* * *

It was almost time to take the entrance exams now, and luckily for me, the 3 last examinees from that incident were taking the exams in my classroom!

Now that they were closer, I realized that they were also just as visually attractive as the rest of the examinees. The redhead had this handsome yet boyish look to him, while the strawberry-blonde man was more mature in appearance._ Smoldering, and what many would call "sexy" I suppose._

And the girl, she was adorable! Her hair was this lovely red-orange, and she had it styled in a kind of a fluffy bob. And her eyes, they were this mesmerizing gold-green. "Hmm..."

"Is this seat next to you taken, miss?"

"Oh, no it isn't. Feel free to sit here."

"Thank you~"

The Strawberry-Blonde had taken a seat beside me, and just like that, the entrance exams began, and my new life as a student of Saotome Gakuen was to begin.

And oh! I haven't introduced myself properly, haven't I?

Well, "I am Miran Vaishnava. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance!"

"Hm? Well, the pleasure is all mine~"

_Oh... I said that aloud, didn't I...?_

* * *

Side Info/Hints:

1) Our new heroine is in a special situation it seems. Can you guess what?

2) It seems that our heroine is quite familiar with a good number of the original cast already! Why is that? Well, you'll find out later~

3) Just what is our heroine's life like that being in school is a "complete" change of pace for her? Why does she intend to scope out students?

4) The heroine is quite knowledgeable about mole astrology (if you haven't realized quite yet, this miss is quite eccentric and quirky ^^"), and a certain dark-blue haired scion has the infamous mole that symbolizes a tear, expressing a person's emotional nature or the baggage that they carry or will have a tendency of carrying. Take this with a grain of salt though. Go ahead and look this up if you're interested for more info~

5) Do you know/remember said idol? And has our dear heroine met said Strawberry-Blonde somewhere? ^^

* * *

This was rather dull and restates what is actually happening in the anime, which is the point and I apologize. Hope you still liked the prologue! Look forward to more in the future~


	2. Ep 1: The First Day

Hello all. I'm glad to know that some of you enjoyed the prologue so far despite the lackluster start he he. I am also happy that you seem to enjoy Miran's character as well! She's a fun and quirky miss, don't you agree?

Note: Some dialogue is taken from the subtitles of the episodes with some modifications to incorporate the actual story. I own nothing except for my story and OC's! Credits to those translators and the Utapri Franchise! I am experimenting with how I'd like my dialogue, as it won't be long before there are at least 3-person to more than 10-person conversations which is new to me. Name notifiers will be used once they are officially introduced/known by our heroine. At most times, an unidentified voice is usually the heroine ^^ POVs may possibly change as well, but I will notify you and make it as clear as possible! I'm sorry if this reading isn't as fun as it can be and or it's confusing. I'm not much of a writer, and I've also gotten rusty so I'm getting the kinks worked out... AGAIN he he. This is a MUCH longer reader, and so will the future episodes. (Hopefully) Enjoy~

*Some dialogue is taken from the subtitles of the episodes with some modifications to incorporate the actual story. I own nothing except for my story and OC's! Credits to those translators and the Utapri Franchise!

_Italics_=thoughts

*_*=actions

* * *

Episode 1: The First Day

The day had finally arrived, the day where I am an official student of Saotome Gakuen! Today was the school's Entrance Ceremony for us newcomers, and we were all getting ready, seating ourselves before the grand stage that was situated within the main courtyard. Even the clear blue skies seemed to approve of our acceptance! Looking around, the dramatized splendor was definitely according to Uncle Shining's taste.

No matter how many times I have visited this place, I was still proud and admired the elaboration into the whole academy. "You really have come a long way, Uncle."

Uncle was once a great super idol, and with his 20 million CD-selling mega hit, "Because of Love," this school is able to exist and aid in aspiring idols and composers to hone their skills and possibly make a debut!

More students were rolling in by the minute, with exclamations of "Look at the stage!" "I'm going to do my best," and "I'm so excited" fluttering all around me. It was nice to see all kinds of young people. I had never gone to school like this before, and it was even rarer for me to be out on my own like this as well (1)... _Though, that wasn't actually true even now_. Looking around me, I still did have protective eyes on me.

_There are a few guards scattered on the stage as staff, around me as students, and elsewhere as teachers... Three of them look familiar too. _*sighs* _I don't mind since this is to be expected, considering my position _(2)_... But, I'll have fun nonetheless! Yes! Ah-it's those two!_

"******chan! Especially since we'll be living together from now on"

_It's that Social Butterfly and Exam Girl! So they're roommates, how nice!_ The Social Butterfly and Exam Girl were a couple of rows ahead my to my left, and it was nice to see them interact with each other. _Exam Girl seems rather soft spoken, so Social Butterfly and her would complement and balance each other out. I'm glad that Exam Girl passed. She'll do well. And I must do my best too!  
_

* * *

All eventually became quiet as a professor on stage welcomed us, paving way for the Headmaster's address. There was some silence... and then some more.

**Students**: "Where's the Headmaster?"

"What's going on?"

"Where is he?"

**Professor**: "Not again..."

Whispers began to spread around the crowd, with both students and staff wondering where their Headmaster was. _Ah~ I should've known that he would do this! Now, where is Uncle~?_

_He's most likely not where the general public would think he is..._ I knew that he wouldn't have been on the ground, as Uncle always liked to be unpredictable. Instead, I looked up, looking for said missing person until I heard that familiar laugh of his that led me to him. "Aha, found you~!"

**Uncle**: "Ha ha ha ha, anyone who doesn't know love, don't even think to speak of songs. Just leave at once!"

**Student**: "S-someone's over there!"

On one of the school towers stood Uncle who wore an interesting garb and mask with some kind of staff in his hand. "Ha ha ha ha ha, the beating of a heart is the first source of music!"

_Ah~ Where does he get those clothes? How does he coordinate what to wear, I wonder?_

"OHHHHH~!" Instantly, to the surprise of many, Uncle dived down towards the stage with wires attached. "Yes, my friends. The Headmaster is me, Shining Saotome! Welcome to Saotome Gakuen, or rather, to this shining world!"

"Waaaa~ He changes so quickly, cool~!"

Landing onto the stage, Uncle Shining changed back to his usual look, shouting, "Music is love!"

Taking a microphone out of nowhere, and swinging it around with adept skill, Uncle continued with his "address."

**Uncle**: "Come now soul! Enshrine it!"

_Wa wa wa~ Look at that technique in the spinning!_

**Uncle**: "Put your whole soul into the songs! Make your life bloom! Shine even brighter, people! TAOHHHHHH"

Students: "Woah!"

Flying off the stage and over us, Uncle was making his grand exit.

**Uncle**: "Congratulations on your acceptance here. Thank you!"

As he was slowly disappearing off into the distance, Uncle made one last gesture to sign off, pointing his fingers to me.

"Thank you Uncle," I mouthed, saluting him off.

* * *

It was officially the first day in class, and due to my scores on the entrance exam and background, I was sorted into Class S. Students were scattered about, chatting and laughing while some were lounging around. Luckily, some familiar faces were in my class!

The HAYATO Twin, Fashionisto, and the Strawberry Blonde were also in Class S! Because of the class size, we were all sitting relatively close to each other, though it still felt that we were distant. HAYATO Twin sat in the back left seat, looking solemn and annoyed like he didn't want to speak to anyone, kept to himself with his eyes closed and arms crossed. Fashionisto sat in the center front, chatting away with some other peers about the latest episode in a show that his idol was the star in. And then there was Strawberry Blonde who sat in the back row with HAYATO Twin to his left, and me on his left, apparently ever so popular with the female peers who surrounded him.

_Ah... There's a large crowd around him that I can barely see... But, now that I'm closer, I can tell that he has really nice hair! Just as nice as theirs' _(3)_... Looks soft... and delicious _(4).

Suddenly, the curtains shut one by one with the sound of students gasping around the room. A great, driven voice rang out. "Go to your seats now students!"

Walking in was a familiar, stern face. _It's Ryuuya-nii! I mean, it's Hyuuga-sensei! It's nice to have a familiar face as my teacher, though Ringo-nii is the more... pleasant one._

Many of my peers were astounded by him, half-shouting "It's Hyuuga Ryuuya!" and "The Prince of Fighting!" Fashionisto was especially so excited that I saw stars sprouting from him, as though he were a huge fan. _Hyuuga-sensei must be his idol that he was talking about then... Prince of Fighting is a TV drama that he's the star of I see. It must be that show that I saw on accident while flipping through channels on TV before. I should've realized!_

**Hyuuga-sensei**: "Welcome to your first day of class students. I am Hyuuya Ryuuya, and I will in charge of Class S here at Saotome Gakuen. I look forward to getting to know you all and watching over your progress during your time here."

_I wonder if special training or a degree was gained to be a teacherr and idol at the same time, huh._

**Hyuuga-sensei**: "In this academy, you have scored and earned your way into Class S, meaning that you are the best of the best here! As you already know, Saotome Gakuen is a performing arts boarding school dedicated to growing potential great idols as well as the composers who write their songs. The school serves as your training foundation as well as a resource to practice and better your skills. Like myself, all staff here are active idols, composers and first-rate poets. If you are not serious enough, you will not make it here. If you work hard and improve, you may possibly earn a major debut, do you understand?!"

Students: "Yes!"

**Me**: *nods* "Yes sir!"

**Hyuuga-sensei**: "And for you select few, and yes, you know who YOU are: Just because you are special does not mean you can breeze by so easily and expect to graduate! You are just like everyone else here, so you must learn like the rest of your class despite your circumstances! Your special situation doesn't guarantee you automatic graduation. You have to make progress like everyone else, and from there, we'll see if you're ready or not! So, you better make sure to remember that and not have a big head! I highly doubt that I will ever have that problem with you of course, so DON'T prove me WRONG."

The students looked around wondering what Hyuugaa-sensei meant and who he targeted his last lecture to. And while they were looking around, only I saw that our professor's sharp eyes were locked onto mine. I knew very well that he was talking to me, so I smiled and lightly bowed my head.

_I'll do my best, Hyuuga-sensei!_

* * *

Dining Hall

Homeroom soon finished, and lunch now started. The dining hall was massive, and now that I had a better look of it inside, I realized how the quality of the food was just as amazing as the design of the school itself.

**Social Butterfly**: "So what are you gonna eat? I'm going to get a hamburger."

_It's them again!_ Just in front of me were Social Butterfly and Exam Girl. Like everyone else, they were scoping around on what to eat. _Should I introduce myself? I wonder..._

**Exam Girl**: "Ah, you have to pay with this card. Tomo-chan, wait-Ah!"

_Oh no, her card is dropping!_ Exam Girl somehow tripped and loss grip of her meal card, and just when I was about to help, Fashionisto appeared out of nowhere, catching the card mid-air.

**Fashionisto**: "Safe! He he!"

_Ah~ So dramatic, ne. _Soon enough, Strawberry Blonde came along, calling Fashionisto "Munchkin," and that he had an "eye on the lady first." Correcting the much taller man, Fashionisto stated that his name was "Kurusu Syo." _Oh, so that's his name..._

More peers were looking around, and as this increasingly became a scene, I thought that it was a good time to walk awa-

"Oooh~ Spicy Pasta? Yes, please (5)~" Catching my eye, I changed directions and began walking towards the pasta line, just as Crying Mole was passing by with a rather irritated face. _Hm? What's wrong with him?_

* * *

Coming back from getting my lovely pasta, I met the two girls again. Something must have been happening, as Crying Mole and Strawberry Blonde were having some kind of stand-off. Social Butterfly must have known who they were, as she called Strawberry Blonde "Jinguji Ren," "Lifesaver B," and that he was "famous." _Hm, maybe now is a good time to make conversation!_

Walking towards the two, I finally made an approach. "Excuse me, but I am curious on who this Jinguji Ren person is as well. Do you know him? Do you mind telling me who he is also?"

**Social Butterfly**: "Well, I don't know him personally... But he's famous!"

Me: "Famous?"

**Social Butterfly**: "Yea! He's a scion of the Jinguji Financial Group!"

**Exam Girl**: "Ehhh?!"

**Me**: "Ah..."

**Social Butterfly**: "And Hirijikawa Masato is a scion of the Hirijikawa Financial Group!"

_So that's Crying Mole's name._

**Exam Girl**: "Ehh...!"

**Me**: "Oh..."

_The Jinguji and Hirijikawa Financial Group... Where have I heard that before? The two look familiar too, but how? I feel like I've met those faces before... Or maybe I'm just imagining things..._

**Me**: "They don't seem to be on friendly terms though..."

**Social Butterfly:** "Yea, you see: when two scions meet, it's like the claws come out... And on top of that one of them is in S Class, which is only for the highest-achieving students."

* * *

Sitting down with them, we continued our conversation.

**Social Butterfly**: "Even so... That is as might be expected of a gathering of idol hopefuls, the level of the males here are off the charts!"

**Exam Girl**: "Level?"

**Social Butterfly**: "Yea! Ah, it's tough being a girl when there are so many hot princes around. I guess you could say they're 'princes of song.'"

**Exam Girl**: "Princes of song...?"

**Me:** "Hot... Hot?"

**Social Butterfly**: "Ehhh? What do you mean, "Hot?" like it's a question?! You don't think so?"

**Me**: "Oh ha ha! It's not that, it's just that I didn't notice them that way, but I have a tendency to not notice stuff like that anyways."

**Social Butterfly**: "Whaaaaat?! You're so pure!"

**Me**: "Oh no no! I think it's more of the fact that my family is predominantly male (3), so I'm so used to seeing guys that it's not much of a big deal for me, he he."

**Social Butterfly**: "Your brothers?"

**Me**: "Well, friends actually. We're not blood related, but we are very close companions that we are just as good as family! They're my Knights, he he."

**Social Butterfly**: "Oh, so your parents-"

**Me**: "Hm... I never knew who they were, but that's ok (6)! I was found by a man when I was a newborn, so he's my beloved father in my eyes. I grew up and still am close and taken care of by women whom I call my sisters and aunts, but now that I am here and that they have various locations of where they work and live, I don't see them as often like before. I mainly stay with my main family since we both live here, and I have a lot of other people that I look up to here, so I feel like, no, I do have a very big and happy family that loves and takes care of me well (7)! A bit too well really... He he."

**Exam Girl**: "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

**Me**: "It's ok! I'm not sad at all. I don't have that need to find out who my parents were, actually. After all, I am complete as is with the family that I love right now. I can feel that my parents did love me and are out there somewhere, and I'm sure that there was a specific reason for why I am not with them and was found by my father instead. It's... Fate you can say!"

**Social Butterfly**: "Well, that's great that you're happy! But, by the way, you seem foreign, just saying! Not that you look weird. You have this cute and quirky look going on (8), but I realized that you seem a bit different... Are your tinted glasses just for fun or for vision? Or both? They're really interesting! Not many people can pull off that look."

**Me**: "Oh yes, excuse me for never introducing myself! I am Miran Vaishnava, and as you can already tell, I am in fact a foreigner. I have been living in Japan for some years already, especially since my little family has some projects that they are working hard on (3). And thank you! My glasses are for my vision, but I picked this design because it's fun he he. I'm blind as a bat you see, and my glasses can transition into sunglasses too! I can see all colors just fine, it's just the outside that's tinted to viewers! I personally like them permanently tinted because... I'm a little shy when I feel that I'm being looked at in the eye (8)."

**Social Butterfly**: "Waaaaah, that's cool! But it'd be nice to see your eyes one day when you don't feel so shy. I'm sure they're beautiful! By the way, I'm Shibuya Tomochika, but you can call me Tomo-chan! Nice to meet you!"

**Exam Girl**: "And I'm Nanami Haruka, it's nice to meet you too Miran-chan! I-it's ok to call you that right? You seem nice so..."

**Me**: *beaming* "Of course you can! Can I call you Haruka-chan then?"

**Haruka:** "He he, of course!"

**Tomo**: "All right then, we are a trio of friends now!"

**All**: "Yay!"

**Tomo**: "Oh, but by the way Miran-chan. Are you taking the Idol or Musical Composition Course? I'm aiming to be an idol!"

**Haruka**: "And I am taking the Musical Composition Course!"

**Me**: "I'm also taking the Musical Composition Course!"

**Tomo**: "Awesome! And which class are you in? We're in A."

**Me**: "I'm in S."

**TomoHaru**: "EHHHH?!"

* * *

Evening Time: Girls' Dormitory

**Students**: "Whose room is that?"

"Why do they have 11 movers for their room?"

"Is one of them rich?"

"Must be super rich!"

"I heard it's only one girl in that room!"

"No way! Really?! How lucky! The movers look hot!"

"They're too good-looking to be movers though. They should be idols (3)!"

"They're so tall!"

"Ne ne... Doesn't one of them seem familiar to you (3)?"

* * *

Ending the first day, all students were unpacking their things and settling into their new homes during their stay here at the school. Well, in my case, I didn't have to do that. I had unexpected help by 11 "movers."

**Mover 1 &amp; 2**: "Miss, where would you like your desk to be?"

**Me**: "Towards the left window please."

**Mover 3**: "Are these pillows for the bed or sofas miss?"

**Me**: "For the sofas, thank you."

**Mover 4 &amp; 5**: "How about... the mirror?"

**Me**: "To the right corner over here please."

**Mover 6**: "And these pillows?"

**Me**: "The bed please."

**Mover 7 &amp; 8**: "Coffee table in between the sofas miss?"

**Me**: "Yes please."

**Mover 9**: "And this carpet?"

**Me**: "That goes to the right with the dressers and mirror."

**Mover 10 &amp;11**: "And these boxes Miss?"

**Me**: "Just leave them by the dressers, Léon... and Alak."

**Mover 10 &amp; 11**: "Ok!... AH."

**All Movers**: "... You knew?"

**Me**: "I knew from the moment all 11 of you came knocking on my door with my things. Sillies, what are you doing here?! You're lucky no one has recognized you yet! We could get in trouble!"

Closing my door before onlookers became too curious, I looked at these "movers." _My family is here_ (3). Alak, my best friend, plopped onto one of the two sofas, scruffling his dark, golden blonde hair as the rest of my family settled into my room.

**Alak**: "Awww this sucks! I for sure thought we fooled you!"

Bram, my dark-pink, mauve haired ponytail friend came over laughing, petting my head adoringly.

**Bram**: "Yes, we just wanted to help Miran. I personally thought our disguises were spot on, don't you agree, Kaius?" Kaius, the giant of the group, standing at 196.21 cm or 6 ft 5.24 in, looked over and smiled.

**Kaius**: "I thought so too."

**Me**: "It worked for the girls in the dorm, but I know you all, so of course what you think is a disguise is not even close to me... Just all of you here has already made such a commotion, you know? What if they found out the obvious fact that you aren't movers? Even worse, what if they found out about Yuli? (3)"

Luca, my lollipop-sucking friend looked over with sad eyes.

**Luca**: "... We just wanted to see you Miran. Besides, they didn't recognize us."

**Me**: "And if they did, it could've made chaos for us! Besides, I'm still coming back every evening, _and_ I'm returning every weekend as well (9). Couldn't you have just waited? I just saw you this morning when you all dropped me off! And Luca, is that the organic nutritional lollipop that I told you to switch to instead? You need to get your vegetable intake somehow even if you hate eating them."

**Luca**: "It is... It doesn't taste like vegetables, so it tastes good."

Leon, the youngest of the family besides myself, plopped onto the bed and pouted.

**Léon**: "Miraaaan~ We haven't seen you all day! I thought you'd miss us! Not even a little bit? Hmph!"

**Alak**: "Says the one who disguised himself as one of the students who followed her the whole day on our day off because he missed her."

**Léon**: *blushes* "H-hey! Finn was there with me too!"

Finn, my water-obsessed family member who was busy drinking his beloved water across from Alak, choked, while Felix, my energetic companion started laughing at him while patting his back to help.

**Finn**: "I did no such thing! I have better things to do unlike YOU"

**Alak**: "Yes you did, your eyes were like a hawk on her the whole day today!"

**Finn**: "W-well then it sounds like you were there too!"

**Alak**: "Tch! At least I don't deny it! I'm just looking out for my best friend!"

**Felix**: "Ha ha, you guys are all stalkers! It's not like Miran's leaving us, sheesh ha ha!"

**AlakFinnLéon**: "SHADDUP!"

Pira, the cheeky one, and Quon, my chill Knight just watched in nonchalance before chiming in.

**Pira**: "So, how was your first day Miraraaaa~?"

**Quon**: "Yes... How... was it?

**Me**: "It was fun! I met all kinds of interesting people, and I got to make 2 female friends!"

Thinking about Tomo-chan and Haruka-chan made me smile and sigh. "I'm happy to have made friends with them."

**Felix**: *comes over and wraps his arm around my shoulder* "Yo Miran! Is this how you're going to look like as a student? Your hair, and your glasses... You look different (10). Isn't it going to be a hassle to do this everyday?"

**Me**: "No, it's not. You know how easy it is for me to do this. And besides, having some kind of change is nice, and I always wanted to try something fun! Doing this is so refreshing since I haven't gotten the chance to before, you know? He he."

"That's wonderful Miran-chan," said Yuli, the oldest of the group whose baby face makes him look like the youngest. "Don't you think so, Anders?"

"Yes, though, I do prefer her natural self. It's almost a sin to hide your true self away from the world, after all~" said Anders, my more... sensual-looking friend. "But nonetheless, our darling Miran has always wanted to make friends and experience school life like a normal teenager. She has been given this exciting opportunity, so I'm very happy for her!"

**All**: "Yea! We're all happy for you!"

"Aww... Everyone!" Even if they sneaked their way onto school grounds, it touched my heart that my family still wanted to come and see how I was doing... Even if they just saw me this morning and would still see me every evening and weekend he he.

**Yuli**: "Group hug, group hug!"

**Me**: "Ah~ Ok-oomph!"

Being hugged by my massive family felt so nice, making my heart feel warm and fuzzy. _I'm so blessed that Fate brought us together!_ "Aha ha ha~ I think it's time to go now my good Knights! I will see you tomorrow, ok!"

**All**: "Have a goodnight, Miran."

**Me**: "You too!" *sweat drop* "... Just let me go and actually leave, please. The girls may think something suspicious is happening if you stay any longer."

* * *

"Off you go now, bye bye~"

Making my way to open my door, I saw my family off. And with one last embrace, Alak bid me one more goodbye.

Tipping his hat to me, he said, "Take care of yourself, you hear Miran?! We won't always be there to look after you now that things are getting busy for us, and now that you're here for more than half of the day too!"

**Me**: "Yes yes Alak, I will~"

**Alak**: "Good! Oh, and just to let you know that if one of us has time, we'll come get you during the evenings when someone's free. Otherwise, one of our usual drivers will come for you. Well, catch ya later! Night!"

**Me**: "Goodnight Alak."

* * *

Finally sending all of my 11 Knights off, I was able to breathe as I closed my door and leaned on it.

"Ah~ That was close..."

Looking at my room that my family helped set up, I could tell that a lot of these were not what I brought along, and that they were new gifts. _All of the furniture is new... Even some of the clothes._ A little mountain of items was standing next to my bed, all being my favorite snacks. Picking up one of them, my favorite Chocolate Banana Bread (11), I laughed. "They're too sweet and accommodating, I swear~ ... Hm?"

Something flickered by my balcony, and walking towards it, I opened the balcony doors to peek out.

"... Was that a black a cat? (12)"

* * *

Side Info/Teasers:

1) Turns out that Miran has never gone to school before, as in going to school with other people! She doesn't get to go out on her own a lot it seems. Do you wonder why? I do too~

2) Who is Miran that she has guards in disguise watching over her? All we know for now is that she is certainly important. Will I divulge things more clearly sooner? Probably! ... In the end or sequel to this series, oh ho~

3) This is the main family that Miran has grown up with. From oldest to youngest, they are: Yuli, Anders, Kaius, Bram, Felix, Quon, Pira, Finn, Alak, Luca, and Leon. Miran is the only girl in her family of 12 including herself. Supposedly, they are very attractive like idols. They're not actual movers, and apparently, they moved to Japan to work on projects. Yuli appears to be the first to be active in the projects. Just what are said projects, hm? And why the nickname Knights? Well, one reason is that they think it sounds cool ha ha! As for the rest, you'll find out much, much, MUCH later, as Miran's Knight's will take a much larger role in the sequel series! I have already worked on 5 of the 11 guys' concept designs, though I will re-modify them again. You can try to find them online if you'd like, and if you do, you're going to get a great amount of spoilers. Search at your own risk!

4) Miran has a hair fetish when it comes to men, but she doesn't really realize that. For her, she doesn't see it as anything romantic, just fascinating ^^"

5) Miran LOVES food. Food is Life for her. 'Nough said.

6) Yes, Miran was an orphan at birth, but it's nothing to be sad about! She's quite happy with her life with her father that found her and her fmaily! There's a reason for this, and since Utapri is a ridiculous series with magic to begin with, rest assured that my storyline will match that level!

7) It's now known that Miran knows and is loved by many people in her life. Her family all consists of people who have watched over her, have grown with her, or are basically friends. We have Shining Saotome, some of the professors, and apparentlt Reiji Kotobuki too! Who else does Miran know?

8) Miran does in fact stand out a bit because of her fashion sense. I have already sketched her character concept and will make a final and share it with you ASAP! I am going to draw out her room too, so that you have a better idea of what our heroine is like ^^ As for the tints on her glasses... Miran isn't actually shy about eye contact. So then why the tint?

9) Miran has a particular schedule, where after her classes, she has other activities to do in the evening elsewhere. This is a place that she and her family are involved with, and the staff and administration are aware about it as well. Just what could Miran be doing?

10) Apparently, what Miran looks like at school is not what she usually looks like. It's a "change," but aren't you curious of what she usually looks like too? Like Felix says, she looks "different."

11) Miran is OBSESSED with the chocolate banana flavor. She doesn't get sick of it at all. It's her favorite dessert flavor besides lime, though if we're being honest, Miran just loves and eat anything she finds delicious.

12) Do you know/remember who said cat is?

* * *

And that's Episode 1: The First Day! That was super long since I section everything off, but I hoped you like it so far! I hope that you all had fun learning new things and getting refreshed with some past things. Please continue to give this story and our awesome heroine Miran, MiMi, or Mirara, some love~

Thank you, and goodnight (It's almost 10pm where I live)! Sweet dreams~


	3. Ep 2: The Start of a Helping Hand

Hello hello hello~ Long time no post he he ^^" Thank you all for reading, supporting and overall enjoying my story so far! I see that some of you have found my Tumblr... Clever clever! You may know some things already unfortunately. I apologize for my lack of activity! College finals have made me busy, and I just retirned from Japan and am currently on a multi-national road trip, so my activity will be sparse here and there. I am also experimenting with possible different POVs soon which I won't always explicitly notify, so please bare with me. They may become necessary to be alternated here and there in time.

Anyways! Let's get to Episode 2, shall we~?

*Some dialogue is taken from the subtitles of the episodes with some modifications to incorporate the actual story. I don't know who the translators are since it is not noted, but credits to them! I own nothing except for my story and OC's! Credits to those translators and the Utapri Franchise!

_Italics_=Thoughts/Language

*_*=Actions

* * *

**Episode 2: The Start of a Helping Hand**

_Lad lumia d'Amaera Musa shaan ull sono dom._

Let the light of Mother Muse shine upon this domain.

_Mae Inspira tange eourn amea, soshda expas tu eourn corra, miindo, ae karadia._

May Inspiration touch their souls, then spread to their hearts, mind, and bodies.

_Eas una yuni wa jeuneo tsubama, sonya ave Hera no bellasia, mae yiirn fiora ae abirra tu eourn pallena ponensial._

Each one here is a young bud, so with Her blessing, may they bloom and grow to their full potential.

_Tu naria flora d'eourn awn zanzunik sudari._

To become flowers of their own unique beauty.

_Mae rishessa en aul aspaessa de Vira shaan yuni._

May wealth in all aspects of Life shine here.

_Sono Faera inques de Vossa, Amaera Muse._

This Daughter asks of Thee, Mother Muse.

* * *

"Ah~ What a lovely day~"

The sun was shining, the sky a brilliant blue, and my tummy was filled with warm, yummy food... As well as some of the many snacks that my family brought for me. The school year had only just begun, but everything felt so relaxing and divine already. However, unlike yesterday, my peers have become a bit more whispery and curious.

"Hm~?"

Sitting straight in my desk, I peeked at the little social hubs that seemed to all be talking about the same thing.

**Students**: "Hey hey, did you all hear that voice (1) yesterday night?"

"The voice was there this morning too!"

"It was a girl, and she sounded really pretty!"

"What language is that though? It's not Japanese. I wonder what that song means..."

"I'm not sure, but I feel like I've heard that language before. It's a famous language I think!"

"The song sounds like a prayer."

"Ehhh, really?!"

"Ah, that's probably why I feel really good today. Inspired in fact!"

"Me too!"

_Ah~ This is becoming a really popular topic I see._

Even my peers directly around me were curious in their own hubs. Towards my front right, Kurusu-senpai seemed rather excited, saying, "Her voice seems to spread everywhere like she's my own room! Maybe, maybe... She's a ghost! Well, whatever she is, I feel really motivated for some reason! It must be from her song!"

On my right, the person who I now know as Jinguji-senpai was crowded by many lady peers as usual, being asked what he thought of the voice. He was nonchalant, yet I noticed a kind of intrigue and remembrance in his face. "Oh my ladies~ I don't know much to have any idea of the voice of this maiden. She certainly sounds beautiful, and it would be amazing if I could match a lovely face to that voice. Must be a foreigner from the sound of the language. It sounds... familiar. I actually feel rejuvenated from her song for some reason. Heh, this lady, she must be our School Goddess~" Like bees to honey, his companions became even more excited where some wished that they knew who this mysterious person was, or even better, they were that person.

*sweat drop* _"School Goddess?" Well, this sure is causing a ruckus, he he..._ _Ah, hmmm... I really should try approaching my desk neighbors more at least. I haven't gotten to speak with anyone yet. I know everyone's name, yet I haven't had proper conversations with anyone here... I should try a bit, right?_

The person in front of me, the HAYATO Twin, well Ichinose-senpai, was probably the only other quiet person besides myself. All I could see was his broad back, crossing his arms with his eyes closed in a disapproving frown probably. _I wonder what he's thinking... Maybe he doesn't care? Maybe I should... try talking to him?_

Slowly and cautiously, I reached my hand out towards him to try and tap on his shoulder. _Closer... Just a bit more..._

**Hyuuga-sensei**: "Good morning students! Now get to your seats!"

_Oh darn..._

**Hyuuga-sensei**: "Again congratulations on your success on passing the entrance. Today is the your second day, and things are going to be more serious from now on. After all, today is where the real battle begins!"

Explaining how the momentum of the school year was going to take place, we all listened to Hyuuga-sensei intently. Scanning the room, Hyuuga-sensei continued his announcement. "Now, those in the Idol Course, raise your hands!"

Quickly for some and slowly for others, hands began to appear. _Ah~ There are so many! Jinguji-senpai, Ichinose-senpai and Kurusu-senpai are all in the Idol Course as well. This is interesting, and exciting._

**Hyuuga-sensei**: "Alright, now if you are in the Musical Composition Course, raise your hands!"

Looking around me, I also saw an abundance of raised hands beside my own.

**Hyuuga-sensei**: "And there you have it: individuals who aim to be idols, and individuals who aim to compose music for them. During this first term, you will be studying alongside with your peers to get to know each other. But-"

_But?_ Intrigued by the mystery, I leaned in to hear more.

**Hyuuga-sensei**:"But, at the end of the first term, idols and composers will pair up! And your partner won't necessarily have to be from S Class! You're free to your liking from A Class, B Class, or any class. Your graduation audition will be performed in that pairing! And the road to a major debut will be opened to a victorious pair!"

_Ah... Well._

**Hyuuga-sensei**: "Until those official pairs are decided, get to know a lot of people and search for your partner. And one more thing."

_One more thing?_

**Hyuuga-sensei**: "The most important rule!"

_The most important?_

**Hyuuga-sensei**: "That rule is: Romance is absolutely forbidden."

_Ah... I see!_

**Hyuuga-sensei**: "If you neglect that rule, then say goodbye to the school. But anyways, to see all of your capabilities, we will now begin with our first recording contest!"

Hearing the announcement of the recording contest, the eyes of many in the classroom began to sparkle, roll, close, or widen. Some were excited, while others were nervous. Some were annoyed, while others seemed confused. Whispers of thoughts, comments and questions spread all over.

**Hyuuga-sensei**: "It is just this time that I will pair you up, you understand? The Idol Course students will write the lyrics, and the Musical Composition students will compose the music. As for you special students...

You know what to do (2)."

* * *

Afternoon: The Pavilion

"Ah~ The rain is so beautiful."

Looking into the sky from beneath my rainbow umbrella, I admired the silver skies and glistening raindrops that splashed onto my face. Having just finished class, I was heading to the Pavilion during free time.

Getting closer, my thoughts faded as two familiar voices were heard.

"Miran-chan!"

Hm? Looking up, I saw a known face and a familiar one.

"Oh, hello there Haruka-chan! Oh, and Red-Head Boy~! It's a pleasure to properly meet you. My name is Miran Vaishnava, but you can simply call me Miran."

Red-Head Boy: "'Red-Head Boy'?" *looks at Haruka-chan and scratches head* "Ah ha ha ha! Nice to meet you too Miran!"

* * *

"I see... I'm sorry that they were so mean to you."

Listening to her situation, I could feel the struggle that Haruka-chan was going through. Knowing how to play the piano without understanding how to read is not unusual but certainly difficult, especially in her case, and now she was being faced with suspicion and ridicule amongst her peers. Her face was obviously solemn, even when she was trying to hide it.

"Look, it'll be ok," Red-Head Boy, whose name I found out to be Ittoki Otoya, said.

"Yes, he's right!"

Ittoki-senpai: "Reading a score and all that, if you study from here on out..."

Haruka: "But I've never composed music before..."

Placing my hand onto her's, I squeezed her hand as support. "And you can learn to! It's never too late."

Haruka: "Miran-chan..."

Ittoki-senpai: "It'll be alright, I tell you! I've never written lyrics before myself!"

Haruka: "Ahhhh, then you're the same as me, right?"

Ittoki-senpai: "We're in the same boat!" *kira kira*

"Eh he he he~" *sweat drop*

Ittoki-senpai: "... Nanami, you must've come here because you wanted to do something too, yeah? In that case, don't give up. You see, I've been singing for as long as I can remember. Even when you're feeling blue, singing cheers you up, doesn't it? So... When I make my debut, I hope someone is encouraged by my songs."

Haruka: "Ah..."

Ittoki-senpai: "Anyways, I'll try to write lyrics for one verse by tomorrow."

"That's good Ittoki-senpai! Baby steps can lead to quite the productive process."

Appearing moved, Haruka-chan stood up with determination. A sparkle was returning to her eyes, a bounce back to her steps.

Haruka: "I... I'll study musical scores and composition!"

Ittoki-senpai: "Yeah! Let's do our best!

Hearing and watching their regained strength, I also felt myself being pumped even further! "Wonderful, you two! I'm sure you will do well! Everyone begins at different levels, and-" *looks at vibrating phone*

"Well, I'm sorry. Looks like it is my time to luck you two! If you'd like, feel free to ask me anything if you need the extra help!"

Ittoki-senpai: "Thanks Miran! I'm glad to have met you today, let's hangout again sometimes!"

* * *

Narrator

Looking at the fading figure in the distance, Otoya laughed watching the new amusing friend he made today. Turning back to Haruka who was also smiling with affection for the girl who had just left, Otoya told her:

"You know, you have a good friend there, Nanami. She seems pretty fun and cool! A little eccentric, but cool, ha ha! Her fashion sense is unique."

Nodding in agreement, Haruka giggled. "She's very kind and whimsical. I'm glad she's my friend."

"But you know, I wonder where she's going. It's close to evening now."

"Ah... I'm not sure. I think she'll be alright though."

"Yeah, I think so too! Ack, we should get going too! If we stay out any longer, we'll catch a cold!"

"Okay!"

* * *

**Miran**

Leaning against the open limo door, a frowning Léon stood waiting for my arrival.

"Finally you're here Miran! I almost was about to go into the school and get you myself! Time is precious you know."

"You're right Leon, time is indeed precious, just like this hug~ Thank you for not coming in and causing a commotion."

Little did I notice that my hug led to Léon growing stiff and red in his cheeks, secretly dying in bliss inside.

"J-just get in silly! Honestly, did you forget our meeting time?"

"Not exactly," I said, looking out to the moving outside as we departed from the academy to make our way towards that place (3). "I was with friends you see. There was a slight issue that was resolved luckily. I can see many talents here with good hearts that can help each other out. They just need a little guidance (4)."

"Hm, that's good then. But you know... You need to be careful about making friendships here, especially with how you are now. Your friendships might end in an ugly way. People might get hurt, especially _you_... I just hope your friends will understand."

"I'm sure they will! I can feel that everything will be alright. Besides, this is only temporary. Just a couple of years, that's all! Eventually, everyone is going to find out the truth anyways. Now is just not the time. I was told to be on the down-low, for the most part, and I'm enjoying it so far! It's also a good test of skill in acting and patience, don't you agree? He he. Either way, I will have no regrets with the treasured memories that I have been and will make here. This is an experience that I have never had before, so I'm grateful for all that's happened so far. And you know, these are good people Léon. I have great faith that even when it all unravels, these bonds made here will not end, and they will stay true till the very end. After all, Fate always finds a way!"

"Alright then," Léon mused, ruffling my hair with a cheeky grin. "I can't win when you bring Fate in!"

"Of course you can't, it's Fate ha ha!"

"Yes yes, your Highness! Now," *points at me all over* "Get rid of all that (5)!"

"Léonnnn... I will, just be patient... (5)" *sweat drop*

* * *

Side Info/Teasers:

1) This is indeed, a prayer for the students sung in a famous language. It is a language affiliated with Muse herself. Do you remember the significance of Muse? What is said language?

2) Any hints of what the special student does? It appears that Miran follows a slightly different curriculum... Have any hints?

3) This is a special place that Miran knows well and still returns to it every evening. It is a place where her family (Yuli, Anders, Kaius, Bram, Felix, Quon, Pira, Finn, Alak, Luca, Léon) appear to be at. Is it home? Is that why she goes back frequently? What is this place?

4) Miran speaks like an elder/ teacher every now and then. There is a reason for that, but what could that reason be?

5) No, nothing dirty is going here if that's what you're thinking you naughties ^^" Leon wants some thing(s) to be gone, but what?

* * *

This chapter was rather short, and it probably isn't that great since it's been a while since I touched the story. I often make things shorter when I find it appropriate to do so. Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter! I plan to work on the next chapter much sooner this time. I may even start working on a long overdue BroCon idea! Again, thank you for your support friends!

Till next time~


	4. Ep 3: A Little Push

Good evening~ Or night I suppose. It's 11:02 pm on June 23rd, 2015 as I begin to write this he he (and 1:00am on June 26th as I finish). I am somewhat on a roll now, hooray!I feel more inspired, albeit slow as usual, to write more! I may start on my first chapter to my long overdue BroCon/Brothers Conflict too! HO HO HO I feel good! Now, here is Episode 3! Hope you enjoy~

*Some dialogue is taken from the subtitles of the episodes with some modifications to incorporate the actual story. I don't know who the translators are since it is not noted, but credits to them! I own nothing except for my story and OC's! Credits to those translators and the Utapri Franchise!

_Italics_=Thoughts/Language/Songs/Memories

*_*=Actions

* * *

Episode 3: A Little Push

"Thank you for dropping me back off Léon, and everyone else."

It was late into the night, the time being nearly midnight as I returned to the academy. Feeling renewed from my bath after that (1), my body felt relaxed and ready for bed. Dear Léon, and the rest of my family had kindly taken the time to take me back to school. We were all standing outside the limo in front of the school gates, getting ready for me to return inside the grounds.

"No biggie," Léon said. "Can't have you coming back alone, even with the chauffeur as company isn't enough! ... But the _rest_ of you didn't have to tag along you know... It was just supposed to be us two..."

Pouting with crossed arms, Léon was not satisfied with the crowd even though this wasn't new to any of us. It was a family habit for at least one, well usually most if not all of us to see one of our own off whenever we could. Even busy Yuli was here as he had some vacation days off this week! Ruffling his hair, the carefree and flirty Anders laughed whole-heartedly.

"Hey now, no need to be greedy Little Lion~" Anders mused. "We see our cute Miran off together all the time! Don't get stingy on us now."

"Yeaaaa," Pira chimed in. "Don't tell me you were going to try to put some moves on my cute Mirara without us looking, hm? Mr. 'Smooth Prodigy' my butt ha ha!"

Me: "Moves? What kind of movements were you going to make? Am I sitting on something you need?" *checks*

Pira: *laughs and pats my head* "Aren't you just lucky she doesn't understand these kinds of stuff? So cute, just stay this way forever my Miraraaaa~"

Me: "I am misunderstanding something here, aren't I?"

Léon: "Sh-SHUT UP Pira!" *blush* "It's not that at all... And Miran isn't YOURS." *continues to mutter to himself*

Bending down to have a better look at me, the still lollipop-sucking Luca had on a proud look despite what his naturally fierce face portrayed.

Luca: "... You did well today Miran. It was a different style... and you pulled it off in your own way."

With hands on both Luca's shoulders, two of the family's giants agreed.

Kaius: "The boy is right. You certainly dived into a new concept for experimentation as suggested tonight. Well done."

Bram: "Yes, it's always nice and fun to try something new even if you probably won't take part in it for the long run. It adds more versatility!"

Miran: "Aww well thank you. I tried, and it was certainly difficult and not my norm (1), but I managed. And Luca?"

Popping put from his dazed glare to gaze back at me, Luca tilted his head in anticipation. "Yea?"

"I know those lollipops are your vegetable substitutes, but try to refrain from eating them all the time ok? Especially when it's this late."

Luca: "... Ok..."

Bram: "Hand it here, please. Now."

Luca: "..."

Silently, with slight reluctance, Luca handed his beloved lollipop to mother hen Bram who smiled, patted the younger's head and gave him a nurturing "Thank you."

Quon, my quiet friend who enjoys folk music and talks in his own pace, came up to me with a tap on my should to also give me praise. "I also... thought you were great."

Me: "Why thank you Quon! You looked very cool yourself! Everyone was amazing."

Quon: *small smile*

Miran: "Even you were there participating too Yuli, thank you! You could have rested though."

Yuli: "Oh I'm fine, so it's ok! I wanted to spend time with you all, especially since I don't get to as much now that things have gotten busier (2). I love our family time, so I would never miss a chance to be with you all. It's always the best! I also wanted to see your progress today too, since today's concept was much more Léon's, Alak's and Felix's style."

Léon: "She's naturally adaptable that's for sure, but still Miran, you're a bit too fluid. Being purposely choppy and quick is important too."

Felix: "True, but Miran's not going to be doing that kind of style anyway (3). That's more for us! She was exceptional, especially for her first try."

Alak: *side grin* "Yea, even I'm impressed by how well she did. Miran never does that kind of stuff. Cut her some slack. She's quite the fast learner!"

Léon: "Says the shortie who always barks at me if I do one thing wrong."

Alak: "'Shortie'?! I'm older than you!"

Léon: "Yea, by only a year. But I'm much more mature in body and mind than you, kiddo."

Alak: "Whyyy you-"

Miran: "Hey now, enough with that, alright~?"

AlakLéon: "Fiiiiine."

Léon: "But really Miran, you always seem so, so-"

Quon: "Ele...gant?"

Felix: "Smooth?"

Yuli: "Beatiful!"

Alak: "So what?"

Anders: "You like watching her, it's ok to just say so Léon~"

Pira: "Ehhh, no that's not ok at all~!"

Léon: *blush* "N-NO! I mean, she is good... and talented."

Kaius: "And graceful."

Bram: "Angelic."

Leon: "Yea... HEY!"

All: *laughs*

Miran: "Ha ha, you're all too much, sillies! But really now, we've been standing in front of the school for too long. I need to go."

Alak: "Ahhh ok, but you sure you don't need any one of us to walk you back to your dorm at least? It's pretty dark out here. I know you have the key (4) and all, but just to be safe, you know?"

Miran: *squeezes Alaks hand* "I'll be fine, you worry wart! Don't forget, there are guards around watching over the grounds for me (4). Just go, I'll see you soon! Besides, Yuli needs to take advantage of his rest now that he has the chance to."

Yuli: "Actually, I was planning to go to lots of eateries and stay up late during my break! I'm excited to dream about eating! Maybe I'll have a midnight snack when we get back!" *kira kira eyes*

Miran: "... Well, off you go to eat and dream about eating then. Be good, and rest well!"

Yuli: "Group hug, group hug!"

Alak: "What-we just did a group hug before we got into the li-oomph!"

Being surrounded by my loved ones was a blessing, especially with this big, funny but loving family of mine. Everyone's hearts are always warm, and nothing always ends a goodbye wonderfully like the stoic Finn suddenly stopping me to say "Wait," to pull out a random package of water to bring back to my room.

"You should always have and drink good water. This company's water comes from one of the purest spring sources in the world. Water is life. Don't _ever_ get dehydrated, ok?"

Anders: "He still never fails to surprise me with his love for water." *looks around Finn* "Just where do you put it?"

* * *

After my family had finally driven off, I made my way back towards the girls' sleeping quarters.

Looking around, I sighed happily at my surroundings._ So this is my home for the next few years. It's a bit different, but it's nice. I like it! _Looking down at my school uniform that I had just cleaned, I patted it with affection. _Even the clothes here are a bit different, but it's good to try new things! It's quite cute._

I always enjoyed seeing the difference between the day and night of a place. It was so peaceful during the night. Less hustle and bustle, and more space to really just... breathe. _The rustle of the trees, the streaming of the water, the stillness in the air. This is so relaxing... But-_

"This water package's weight is making it a bit hard to be one with nature..." *sweat drop* _Oh Finn._

As I was walking towards the dormitory entrance, I noticed that there was still one lone light on in one of the rooms. A figure with red-orange hair walked by, looking determined while reading a book. _Haruka-chan is still up I see._

She was working so hard on studying musical scores and composition, even forsaking her sleep to improve. It was obvious that she had great determination, and I knew that she would learn rather quickly. I was pleased to see her putting so much effort into her cause. _Still, doing it all on her own must be a struggle. Ittoki-senpai is probably having an even harder time though...__ Struggling is good though. There is no progress without struggle, but progress can come to a halt if there is too much struggle as well. I hope that they're fine so far._

Entering my room, I dropped the water package, removed my things, and swiftly plopped onto my bed with a satisfied sigh.

"Ah~ Perhaps... a little push wouldn't hurt?"

* * *

Evening: Haruka's Room

The new day breezed by quickly, and evening had already arrived. My pickup time was later than usual, so I had a larger amount of free time. However, today was a day with greater purpose, as I was going to visit Haruka-chan.

Having already spent time with Ittoki-senpai earlier, I spent part the afternoon giving him some extra help for learning how to write lyrics. _I suppose it was a good thing that I did. _Ittoki-senpai was crying tears of joy the moment I offered some help, telling me "Thank you thank you thank you!" He seemed to have gained some understanding from the experience with me, so that's a positive. Still, he seemed to have remaining struggles on what to write for himself, so I couldn't do much as this was up to him. He lacked the needed idea, the spark, the inspiration to act as a catalyst for his lyrics, and this was due to how he was thinking about his work. I did tell him to take a break, since working too much can lead to more stops in his progress. He was overthinking it. I suggested for him to visit the Pavilion later tonight, as this was one of my own favorite spots to think_. Maybe having some reflection time there could help Ittoki-senpai out as well._

"Now which one is Haruka-chan's room...?"

Tomo-chan, who was also Haruka-chan's roommate, had told me earlier that she was worried about her as she didn't seem to have slept at all lately. Her nose was constantly in a book to hasten her learning as much as possible. Knowing that I was also part of the Musical Composition Course, Tomo-chan consulted with me earlier and wanted me to check up on her as a fellow peer and friend. _Her dedication is indeed impressive, but doing too much can give damage to the desired result as well. She needs to balance her self out well._

"Aha! This should be their room."

Knocking on the door, I found Tomo-chan immediately in front of me to welcome me in. "Miran-chan! Welcome, welcome! You are just the face that I've been wanting to see!"

"Why thank you! Is Haruka-chan also in?"

Tomo: "Yup! She's right there!"

Showing me around the room as I made my way towards Haruka-chan, Tomo-chan whispered into my ear. "She's been like this the moment she came back... Please help her!"

"I'll do my best, but forewarning: my tactics may be strange and confusing in the beginning, he he, but I'll see what I can do." Walking towards her leisurely, I interrupted Haruka-chan from her studious daze. "Good evening Haruka-chan! Still working hard I see."

Haruka: "Eh?" *looks up* "Miran-chan, you're here!"

The person of concern was cooped up at her desk with paper and writing tools splayed out. Standing beside her, I took a peek at Haruka-chan's work.

There was nothing.

"Hm, how do you feel about your progress Haruka-chan?"

Looking at me with slight uncertainty, Haruka-chan answered. "Well, the more I think about it, the more I have no idea of what song to write. I've learned how to read music, more or less, but..."

Tomo: "Eh?! In just one day?! That's amazing Haruka!"

Me: "Ahhh, that is impressive~"

Haruka: "But composing a song is..."

Tomo: "You're taking it too seriously. I just slapped down lyrics off the top of my head. Don't push yourself too hard."

"She's right, Haruka-chan." I placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze as she looked at me in defeat. "You know," I said as I turned back to Tomo-chan, "There isn't anything I can do for Haruka-chan right now. She doesn't need me."

Tomo: "Eh?!"

Haruka: "Eh?"

Smiling at their response, I continued. "Haruka's fine in the area of teaching herself. She has great skill and the mental capacity to do so. It's just like how you said Tomo-chan. Hauka-chan needs a break."

As if what I suggested was a kind gesture but a hindrance, Haruka-chan tried to protest, saying, "B-but I can't! I have to write a song quickly. I have to for Ittoki-kun, or..."

Me: "But you can't with how you're going at it, am I correct?"

Haruka: "I..."

Smiling, I bent down to eye level with her, giving a look of reassurance to my advice. "Haruka-chan, you care about Ittoki-senpai a lot, don't you? You're probably thinking about how you don't want to be a nuisance, aren't you?"

Looking at me with a speechless face, I knew that I hit the mark.

"Trust me when I say that you aren't nor will you ever be a nuisance to Ittoki-senpai nor to anyone else, do you understand? You're overwhelming yourself, and because of your mindset, you've forgotten the simple joy in making music, similar to how Ittoki-senpai is having trouble in writing his lyrics."

Haruka: "Eh, Ittoki-kun is having trouble as well? ... What do you think it is that we could be missing, Miran-chan?"

Smiling gently, I sighed as I walked towards the windows and gestured towards the outside.

"You see, when you are only focused on the results, the progress is less enjoyable and more difficult and your result becomes less than what is desired. It is your progress that gets you going. It is your experience in whatever you're doing to reach your goal that is the most meaningful, and that would lead to an even greater end. When you think less about having to put something down on paper and more about what your concept means to you and what you enjoy, your mind will open more freely, your thoughts will unravel, and your song will be there. It seems that you've forgotten a bit about enjoying music. Music like... him!"

Pointing at the HAYATO poster on the wall, I looked back to Haruka-chan. "His music means something to you, doesn't it? To the point that he is on your wall. He must be your favorite idol I assume. When you think about him, and about the times you've enjoyed music, you will be able to overcome that little bump on your road. You just need to refocus yourself, Haruka-chan."

Tomo: "... That was so deep and advanced for my understanding. You're going genius mode on us right now Miran-chan! Can you simplify that a bit? We don't really talk like you, you know? Sorry..." *sweat drop*

With both girls blank and baffled, I mentally sweat dropped. _Maybe I said too much and confused her...?_ "Ah-sorry ha ha! You see, at the end of it all, Haruka-chan needs to just relax herself. You've wound yourself into a slightly tangled mess and are now having difficulty detangling yourself. Just think about the basics. You can keep on working if you wish. I will not stop you, as this is your path. Struggling is natural, but when that time comes, give yourself a breather. Go outside and reflect for a moment. Your brain needs to refresh itself from all that thinking. Go... to the Pavilion!"

Haruka: "The Pavilion?"

Me: "Yes! It's one of my best places to think, and maybe it will help you too. Just give it a shot at least. You need some time for yourself too, you know? And sooner or later, what I said will make sense, ok? I know that this is an assignment, but music is artistry. There's no simple equation for it! You know that too, so don't push yourself, ok? You might get sick."

Haruka: "Alright, I'll try... Thank you Miran-chan."

"Sorry if what I said wasn't of much help to you right now, but it will make more sense in the long run. At least give some some time for yourself!"

As I made my way towards the door, I waved off to my friends. "Make sure you go out for a bit tonight, and make sure you rest! I'm sure something, and maybe even someone might help you, and you may be able to help them as well."

Looking at my phone to see that a driver would come for me tonight, I smiled and closed the door behind me to return to that place, leaving Haruka-chan with possibly another burden of a beneficial riddle that she will soon solve and make sense of for herself.

_They'll be fine, I'm sure of it._

* * *

Haruka

As we bid Miran-chan good night, Tomo-chan laid on her bed before shouting and jolting back towards me. "You know," she started, "It's starting to come to me now! Wahhh... Miran-chan really is a genius! A confusing, philosophical genius! You got this Haruka-chan! I just know it! Just reflect on Miran-chan's words, they'll make sense sooner or later! Even I feel a little change from her words, it's almost a bit surprising how spiritual that felt actually. How does she do and think like that so easily?"

Haruka: "I'll try, but for now, I want to try writing some more..."

Tomo-chan: "Alright then, but don't push yourself so hard ok? I'm going to head to bed soon, but before I do, I'm going to change my lyrics around! I have better ideas now, yes!"

Soon enough, Tomo-chan finished revising her lyrics with a loud "Thank you" to the long gone Miran-chan. I continued to try and compose, losing track of time as my roomate had fallen asleep. It was still difficult. Even after how much time had passed, I still barely had anything done. *sigh*

Looking at HAYATO-sama's poster, I still felt lost. I knew that Miran-chan wanted for me to take a break, and to "refocus" myself, but how, how could I? _I'm running out of time, and I'm getting worried. I really don't want to be hinder Ittoki-kun. But, what am I doing? If I fail here, there's no way I'll be able to write a song for HAYATO-sama._

Sighing, I rested my head onto my desk, closing my eyes as tears secretly flowed from under my lashes. Everything began to feel hazy.

_What should I do?_

* * *

Under the moonlight, I was asleep at my desk. Somehow, something propped onto my desk and licked my cheek (6). _Hmm?_

_Haru-chan... Haru-chan... Haru-chan, happy birthday!_

A voice from an old memory, my Obaa-chan was calling out to me. Yes... It was during my childhood on my birthday, and Obaa-chan had given me a teddy bear and cake. I was so happy that I also wanted to gift her with something: a song that I made for her. That day was a treasured memory.

"Obaa-chan..."

Waking up, I looked out to the window as I stood up. _Ittoki-kun... _From helping me with entering for the entrance exams, to looking out for me when I was in the rain, Ittoki-kun was always kind and cheerful.

_Somehow, you remind me of a sunflower, full of life... For encouraging me... Thank you._

Humming to myself, I looked out into the water, and without my knowing, a voice behind me rang out.

"That's a nice tune."

"Eh?!" Turning around, I saw the very person that was swirling in my mind.

"Ittoki-kun!"

Ittoki-kun was here before me. _Why is he here? Wait..._ Looking around, I realized that I was no longer in my room but at the Pavilion. _H-how did this happen?_ All I remembered was just thinking about Obaa-chan and Ittoki-kun, and suddenly, I was here. It felt like I was in some different state of mind, almost like a trance. _This feels so... surreal._

Raising his arms in defense, Ittoki-kun apologized to me with flushed cheeks. "S-sorry! But I do like that tune!" Putting his hand to his heart with a smile, he told me, "Somehow, I feel it right here."

Me: "Eh, I, I was just humming to myself."

Ittoki-kun seemed excited, coming up to me with enthusiasm. "No you weren't! That was some fine composing!" he exclaimed.

Me: "Eh, you're satisfied with that?"

Ittoki-kun: "I'm happy with that!"

Chuckling to himself with closed eyes, Ittoki-kun continued. "I came out here because I didn't have any ideas for lyrics. Miran suggested for me to come out here, saying that I'd get help and give help here from something or someone."

"Eh?! She did?!" _No way... _"That's what Miran-chan told me too! She was telling me that I was pushing myself too hard and needed to refocus myself..."

Ittoki-kun: "Same! And you know what? I think her suggestion worked! Thanks to your tune just now, I can come up with something!"

Me: "Eh?"

Ittoki-kun: "Let' see..."

* * *

_Let's hope that the futures we make..._

_That ride this melody..._

_Overlap each other today..._

_Unchanging and firm, like this phrase..._

_I don't wanna be apart from you!_

_We stumble._

_We fall, we go together..._

_Towards tomorrow._

_Without you, even the normal stuff_

_Is just a mass of noise._

_Let's ask god to stop this time._

_Time leap and feedback._

_It's enough to make me sigh._

_I won't let 'em look away. __I won't let 'em look away._

_Your eyes._

_Let's smile with everything we got, and strive for tomorrow._

_Make a peace sign with 100% energy._

_At that time Ill say,_

_That word with two characters._

_My lost heart will fly. (I'll make tomorrow with you)_

_I'm charmed by you._

* * *

Narrator

"Those are good lyrics!" Haruka explained, feeling Otoya's song stir within her.

"Thanks! It was all thanks to you, Nanami," Otoya replied. With a mutual connection and newfound inspiration, Otoya and Haruka smiled at each other with the song that they were finally able to compose. "Ahhh, we finally did it!" Otoya shouted, his fists raising to the air as he laughed in victory. Following suit, Haruka giggled, feeling as happy as her partner was.

Otoya: "We really did it! I feel amazing, don't you?! It almost feels like it was fate that you and I were supposed to meet up here."

Haruka: "Yes, it really does feel that way, doesn't it? It's like..."

Turning to look at her, Otoya had the same knowing face. "It's like Miran knew that this was going to happen, huh?"

Haruka: "Yea... She was a big help to us."

"Yea," Otoya smiled. "It almost feels like she's our guardian angel, ha ha!. Ah-and you know, I wonder how Miran is doing with her composition. We never asked. She seems to not be having any problems though."

"You're right... She seems to be handling it pretty well. Actually, I don't think I had ever heard Miran-chan even mentioning once how she was doing too. But we are in different classes with different schedules, so it'd make sense that we wouldn't really know. Hm, I wonder who her partner is..."

"Yea, I wonder...," Otoya mused to himself before looking back to his partner with a grin. "Anyways, I look forward to hearing Miran's music! She's pretty unique, so her musical style will probably reflect that. And we have to do our best at the recording too! Let's do our best, Nanami! We'll be great, I'm sure of it!"

Breathing in the cool night air with closed eyes, the red-headed boy sighed with satisfaction, but suddenly, his ears perked and he looked around. He could hear something from faraway.

"...Do you hear that Nanami? I think that's the 'School Goddess' everyone's been hearing! Well, whatever language she's singing in, it's making me feel pumped!"

Staying still and quiet, Haruka nodded. "I can hear it too... The song, her voice... It's... beautiful."

* * *

_Shida giona derni lumia, kodomio wa addoramon._

Under the day's last light, the children are sleeping.

_Addoramon, inicio atarashelle derni de cantiselle._

Sleeping, to begin the new day of song.

_En yora, eas jeuneo tsubama wa yumerevia en eourn sara mundari._

In the night, each young bud is dreaming in their own world.

_Yiirn subella aspira tu tange corra d'allia tsupara eourn cantiselle._

They all aspire to touch the hearts of others through their songs.

_Mae yiirn esra deciri tu tange sonos corra, Amaera Muse._

May they be able to touch those hearts, Mother Muse.

_Ave Vossa no bellasia, mae yiirn fiora ae tu eourn pallena ponensial._

With thy blessing, may they bloom and grow to their full potential.

_Tu naria flora d'eourn awn zanzunik sudari._

To become flowers of their own unique beauty.

_Doshil para monari, monari altia en Vossa no ira ae mihari sur air._

As for me, I will act in thy place and watch over them.

_Mae yiirn yumerava amalaeya ae avari mirae serna optimiri pera air._

May they dream sweetly and have the futures that are best for them.

_Son faera inques de Vossa, Amaera Muse._

This daughter asks of thee, Mother Muse.

* * *

Night: Bedroom

Miran

"Ahh~ I am pooped."

Today had been a busy day. After finishing classes, I immediately had my recording done with the professors in private (5), as I was already ready. Afterwards, I spent the rest of the afternoon with Ittoki-senpai, and later with Haruka-chan before I went back for the evening with Pira. Now, I had finally finished my duties for the day.

_Those two are fine now..._

Earlier, on my way back, I heard two voices near the Pavilion, and a song full of energy and kindness rung out. I knew, I could feel that it was Ittoki-senpai and Haruka-chan who were there. They came as suggested, and they were able to be the inspirations for each other. _That's good that it worked out, as Fate always plans._

Laying in bed, I began to feel myself drift off into my realm of dreams. As my eyes were slowly fluttering to a close, they immediately reopened to a scratching on my balcony doors. Raising myself from my bed, I wondered, "Who or what could that be during this time?"

Making my way to peer out, I saw a friendly face, and my smile grew. "Why, hello there~!"

Looking around, I thought to myself: _It should be alright... No one else will know. _Facing the small fellow, I welcomed him in. "Would you like to come in, dear kitty?"

Opening the doors, I greeted my first guest: a black cat.

"So I wasn't wrong when I thought that a cat had walked by during my first night here!"

"Meow~" he answered, jumping onto my bed before rolling into a little croissant next to my pillows.

"You want to sleep over I see. Well, why not? I love sleepovers! I won't be able to do this as much since my family isn't with me here (6), so take this chance when you can ok? He he."

"Meow~"

"Hm? I see, so you have been watching over her too! Aren't you such a nice cat? Haruka-chan is a hard-working girl, you already know that, don't you? I know that she is blessed and will succeed in her endeavors, don't you agree?"

"Meow~"

"Ah~ So you knew that I am also watching over her? Is that why you decided to pay me a visit tonight? Are we friends now?"

"Meow~!"

"Aw why thank you! I'm glad that we're friends now, sweet kitty, he he! And you know what? We should think of a name for you. It's rude of me to simply call you as just Kitty. Though, it seems to me that you'd prefer having Haruka-chan give you a name, am I right?"

"Meoooooow~"

"Ok, that's settled then! Tell me what your name is once she gives it to you ok?"

"Meow!"

"Good! Sweet dreams, dear kitty. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance! But... if I was being honest, you seem familiar to me. Like an old childhood friend, but he disappeared somehow, and I don't know where he has gone to (7)... Ah! Any who~ Isn't it strange how people can feel that way? It's a magical feeling!" *giggles*

"Meow~ Meow, meow!"

"What... So we _have_ met before?"

* * *

Side Info/Teasers:

1) Any ideas of what Miran has been doing yet? It appears that her family is also involved~

2) Things have gotten more busy for Yuli as the school year progresses. From being familiar to the girls when he first disguised himself as a mover during Miran's first night, to now, what is it that could Yuli be doing?

3) What is it Miran is doing that is not her style? It has something to do with *******!

4) It is known to us that Miran is a special student, and apparently, she also has keys to the school gates for ease of coming to and fro. Because of her status, she is not questioned for her whereabouts in the night either. They know her background. All staff are aware. Miran also has guards secretly watching over her for safety as well. Just who is Miran that she has these privileges? Why does she even have guards? Any ideas yet? Ho ho ho~

5) As she is a special student, Miran's recordings are done in private with the professors. Her recordings are not broadcasted either. Why would they not be broadcasted? And who is Miran's partner?

6) Miran's family likes to have big slumber parties despite living together (before her coming to the academy).It's part of their self-made traditions to spend quality family time. They have an enormous room to party, karaoke, have deep conversations, play games, eat and of course sleep~

7) Ooooooooh it's getting good! You know who the black cat is! And somehow, so does Miran! Just _what_ is going on?!

* * *

Finally, an episode that is longer! I hope you enjoyed this one, as I worked much harder on it and enjoyed it myself he he! You are getting to know our heroine a bit more, yet she is still mysterious too~ She seems to be fluidly confident and all-knowing, just who is she? Have any clue yet?

Thank you for your support my darlings! I hope you are growing to fall in love with our whimsical heroine as much as I have!

Till next time! I now have to debate on whether or not I will update another episode immediately, or start working on BroCon with my first installment! If you have a preference, let me know! Otherwise, you'll just have to wait and see what comes out next!

Goodnight darlings~


	5. Ep 4: Friends and Classmates

Well~ Since I am on a roll, another episode of Apeiro's Light it is! Sorry BroCon, your story will be delayed a bit longer. Please note that after this episode, I will be less active until after July 10th, as I have assignments from Japan that I have to complete by then. Last time, I worked rather hard, pushing my tushy to make a longer and slightly better work since I was feeling rusty. Hopefully, I can also do well this time! I see that some of you have also clearly enjoyed the last episode, so I am happy ^^ Your happiness is mine, my darlings! So, hopefully, you'll enjoy this one as well!

And without further ado, here is episode 4~!

*Some dialogue is taken from the subtitles of the episodes with some modifications to incorporate the actual story. I don't know who the translators are since it is not noted, but credits to them! I own nothing except for my story and OC's! Credits to those translators and the Utapri Franchise!

_Italics_=Thoughts/Language/Songs/Memories

*_*=Actions

* * *

Episode 4: Friends and Classmates

_Lad lumia d'Amaera Musa shaan ull sono dom._

Let the light of Mother Muse shine upon this domain.

_Mae Inspira tange eourn amea, soshda expas tu eourn corra, miindo, ae karadia._

May Inspiration touch their souls, then spread to their hearts, mind, and bodies.

_Eas una yuni wa jeuneo tsubama, sonya ave Hera no bellasia, mae yiirn fiora ae abirra tu eourn pallena ponensial._

Each one here is a young bud, so with Her blessing, may they bloom and grow to their full potential.

_Tu naria flora d'eourn awn zanzunik sudari._

To become flowers of their own unique beauty.

_Mae rishessa en aul aspaessa de Vira shaan yuni._

May wealth in all aspects of Life shine here.

_Sono Faera inques de Vossa, Amaera Muse._

This Daughter asks of Thee, Mother Muse.

* * *

Morning: Main Lobby

Miran

Students: "Hey, I heard that song again!"

"Yea, me too!"

"It's so beautiful, I wonder what the girl is saying..."

"Yea, her words seem to inspire me somehow!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"It's a prayer right?"

"I think so! That's what the principal said."

"Well, those prayers should continue every week!"

"Yea!"

"But it's a little creepy though... The voice seems to echo everywhere when it sings."

"Like a ghost... A divine being."

"It feels more magical and spiritual than supernatural, like an angel is watching over us on our path to idol and composerhood!"

"A lot of people are already calling her the School Goddess actually!"

"Eh really?! That fits! The School Goddess, I see..."

"And, the principal did say that she's a new kind of 'tradition' for the time being. The school is having some kind of special thing going on for the moment I guess. Like a collaboration maybe?"

"But with who?"

"I'm not sure, but probably someone famous or important if the school is public about this."

"Does that mean the School Goddess lives or visits here? Or is this a CD? That could explain the surround sound the voice makes..."

"I know this language though... It's a very well-known one associated with music, from the Birthplace of Song (1). What is it called again...?"

"Wait, wait! I know! It's-"

* * *

Passing by fellow students, I heard some talk about her again: the School Goddess.

That was the name that Ren created for the mysterious being singing the prayers at our school. Since then, that name spread everywhere and stayed ever since.

It was the beginning of the third week now, and the School Goddess was still causing a buzz, singing a kind of morning prayer once at the start of each new school week, and an evening prayer at the end of that school week. It was almost like an otherworldly phenomenon. My peers were growing used to her, though their curiosity didn't really die down either. For a while, some had tried to find the source of the voice, but failed. _This is a pretty popular conversational topic now, but I guess that would make sense since it's not the norm here, nor anywhere in Japan..._

The professors were aware of the School Goddess, yet they hadn't done anything about it. Instead, they have been open and appreciative about her, especially as Uncle Shining had stated that "These songs are prayers from the Birthplace of Song. They are blessings to all of you students! For now, we have the miraculous privilege to be receiving them from a very special person that currently watches over you all during your time here! This is completely new, and it willlll not last forever, so bask in this miraculous sound and strive onto your paths that you aspire to go on! Ha ha ha ha haaaaa!"

_Oh, Uncle... _*smiles*

Walking by, I made my way towards where the majority of the first years were: at the score board. Recordings for the first recording contest have finished, and the results were posted today. _Ahhhh I see many familiar faces here today!_ _I wonder how everyone di-_

_Ah, there's Haruka-chan!_

"Haruka-chan!"

Calling out to my friend, the red-orange haired girl turned towards me with a smile as I arrived to her side.

"Good morning Miran-chan! Did you see your results yet?"

Me: "Oh, no I haven't yet. I just came from breakfast. How did you do?"

"Hm, let's see..." Scanning at the many names, Haruka-chan's eyes stopped at number 87.

Haruka: "There!"

Seeing her score, I smiled, ready to congratulate her, but-

"We did it! We both passed!"

Out of nowhere, Tomo-chan suddenly appeared in a flash as she gave Haruka-chan a congratulatory hug.

"That's great!" Haruka-chan exclaimed.

Me: "Yay! You did it ladies! I knew you would be able to!"

Coming together in a group hug, we laughed with joy as those around us also felt the relief and fruit that their hard work bore.

"Nanamiiiiiii!"

_Hm? _Turning to the source of the voice, Ittoki-senpai was running our way with a wide grin on his face.

"We did it! We did it, didn't we?!" he shouted.

Haruka: "Yes! And it's thanks to you, Ittoki-kun!"

Ittoki-senpai: "What are you talking about?! Your song was great, Nanami! Now I'm even more driven!"

Raising his fist with pride and joy, Ittoki-senpai continued to shout. "I'm all fired up!"

_Oh~ That was a splendid air punch!_

Tomo: "Maybe a bit too much..."

Ittoki-senpai: "Ah-ah ha ha ha, haaa..." *sweat drop*

As we laughed at his over-excitement, Hyuuga-sensei and Ringo-sensei arrived to make an announcement.

_Ah, Ryuuya-nii, Ringo-nii!_

Outside of school, I knew Ringo-sensei as Ringo-nii alognside Ryuuya-nii (2). I knew about his prolific work as a crossdressing idol, and as pretty and cute others considered him, I was close to him, so Ringo-nii's masculine features were evident to me. He had always preferred to be seen as a guy, and that was exactly how I saw him. His job was his job, and Ringo-nii was Ringo-nii.

Clapping his hands to grab our attention, Ringo-sensei spoke.

"Listen everyone! For those who didn't pass, you'll retake the test next week!"

Hyuuga-sensei: "This time, take the bull by its horns and do everything you can to pass."

Ringo-sensei: "Before class, kids who are in the idol course must pick up training material at the office, okay?"

As he said this, Ringo-sensei looked at me and sent a wink. Understanding his message, I nodded and smiled in return.

Walking by, both professors looked towards me: One with a large smile, and the other with his usual nonchalant face.

Patting my shoulder as they passed by, Ringo-sensei praised me. "Fabulous work, Miran-chan~! Keep it up, though you don't really need me to say it anyways, right?! You earned it!"

On the other hand, Hyuuga-sensei spoke without looking at me, as if to hide the person he was addressing himself to. "Yea, good work. I was really hard on you for a purpose. We made sure to not be soft on you, and you still made it. You're a tough girl. Good job."

Speaking loud enough for only me to hear, Hyuuga-sensei continued. "And remember to pickup your needed materials later, alright?"

Walking away to get ready for their students, Ringo-sensei and Hyuuga-sensei were soon gone, and the cheery noise of my peers returned to my ears.

"Hey, Miran-chan. How about you?" Tomo-chan asked, bringing back my attention to her with a quick turn.

"Yes? What about me?"

Tomo: "How did you do? What's your score?"

"Oh! I haven't looked yet." *looks up at score board* "Hm, now where am I...?"

Looking for my name on the right, I couldn't find it. _Hm... maybe it's on this side? _Scanning towards my left now, my eyes kept on moving, and moving, and moving until they stopped at the upper left corner.

"Ah~ There I am!"

Following where my pointed finger led to, my friends read my results:

ミラン ・ヴァイシュナヴァ100

(Miran Vaishnava) (3)

All: "Ehhhh?!"

* * *

Early Afternoon: School Hallway

"Hm... Now where would someone like that go to during class? Outdoors, or indoors?"

Walking through the school hallways, I quietly hummed to myself. It was the last session of class today, and Hyuuga-sensei decided to send me out and look for someone in his stead, as that person was often missing here and there and he was getting "annoyed" by that person's behavior. It was a little random how this all came about, but Hyuuga-sensei declared that that I was "the best person for this kind of job," and that through this, my "reliability will increase."

"Ah... This is going to prove to be difficult... But, I will do my best!"

Knowing that Hyuuga-sensei was purposely making things a little more challenging due to my position, I didn't mind. _I've always wanted to walk around during school time to see what it's like, so this is good! But... I don't know nor talk to that person at all...I'm not sure where he could be. _*sweat drop*

As I kept on walking, I was nearing Class A's door. This was Haruka-chan's, Tomo-chan's, and Ittoki-senpai's class. _Hm~ I wonder how they're doing~? It would be nice to take a peep... Oh, and maybe I can ask if they saw him too! A win-win situation, yes yes! _*raises fist in victory*

Excitedly speed walking with small, airy steps towards the door, I was about to knock when-

*SLAM!*

"Woah!"

Nearly being squashed by the door that I was going to open, I fell backwards. Rubbing my behind as consolation, I stood back up.

"Ow... I didn't see that coming." *looks ahead* "...Haruka-chan?"

The person who had slammed the door open earlier was my friend, and she looked... upset. Distraught.

Tomo-chan was right behind, stopping at the door with worry written all over her face.

Tomo: "Wait Haruka! ... Haruka... Ah, Miran-chan!"

_What happened...?_

As if to answer me, I began to hear the whispering voices of her peers.

Students: "So she can't play after all."

"I knew it! She can't read music after all!"

"She's a fake."

"Maybe someone did make the song for her."

"Maybe she is a favorite..."

Looking angry, Ittoki-senpai obviously wanted to reprimand them, but he couldn't do anything to stop them.

So... I did.

* * *

Otoya

"What is going here?"

The class became quiet as soon as Miran opened her mouth, entering the room with a worried Tomochika behind her.

"Mi-Miran-chan..." Ringo-sensei murmured, watching her as she scanned over the class with her usual calm face and light steps.

I wanted to tell her the mean things they did to Nanami, what they said. _Those words that were on the board, how could they say that?! They were mean and not true!_ I wished that Miran was here to see it for herself like how I did, feeling the powerlessness that I felt not being able to defend her without being scolded or ignored.

But... Miran did understand. She caught on what had happened.

Miran: "It seems that you all have been very rude and shady to a peer of yours... Is that true?"

Student: "And who are you to ask us that?"

"Yea, we didn't do anything!"

_Oh no... This isn't good... Miran...!_

Worried that they would tear her apart too, I was wrong. Miran wasn't even bothered. In fact... she smiled. A smile that was gentle, but showed that she knew _everything_ and no one would be able to deny their actions. It was like some cold air from nowhere made us freeze... Sending chills down the spine.

_This power... This authority... All of this, from just a smile?_

Miran just hummed, cocking her head to the side in her usual style as she responded.

"Oh? Well, I'm just a student like you, so it doesn't matter who I am. But, I'm sure I did hear you talk about Haruka-chan. Something along the lines of 'She's a fake,' and 'Maybe someone did make the song for her,' am I correct? And when Haruka-chan left, she looked extremely upset. Surely, my eyes didn't fool me."

The class was speechless, and so was Ringo-sensei. Even he didn't say anything, as if it wasn't his place to (4). Him, a professor!

Continuing, Miran spoke with her hands clasped gently together.

"Now, I may not be an expert, but I'm sure that as a person who aspires to be an idol or composer that wants to touch the hearts of others, you would want to be someone that has the image that reflects the ability to do so. To be a person that others can admire and look up to. But, what _you're_ all doing will take you _much _farther away from your goals If you want to be successful, being full of fake truths and sour attitudes will not help. Sure, this is a competition to have a victorious debut, but that doesn't mean that you must step on others to win. That's dirty playing. The debut will go to those who are fair in heart and mind. To those who treat others with respect and good sportsmanship. In short: treat others how you want to be treated. The fact that you have forgotten such a simple and decent human courtesy like that shows how far you will go in the industry. And people like that will not go far at all, or they won't last for long. You don't deserve to even be here if you're going to act like that then. You were so quick to make judgement without even realizing the amount of time Haruka-chan had spent to learn to how to read music and compose. You didn't realize the pressure that you added onto her with the horrendous way you were. You should be ashamed of yourselves for what you have done."

The class was dead silent.

_Damn..._

Ringo-sensei: "Mi-Miran-chan..."

Blinking as if she was in a daze, Miran twirled her hair and lightly chuckled.

"Oh, sorry! He he~ Well, if you self-reflect, grow from this experience and right your wrongs, then it isn't too late to be able to do well. I didn't mean to offend anyone. I was simply pointing out the ethics in your actions. The best thing to do would be to apologize to your classmate and not repeat your mistake again! Otherwise, you have not learned and grown."

Turning to Sensei, Miran bowed in a 90-degree angle. "I apologize for interrupting class, Ringo-sensei!"

Waving his hands off, Ringo-sensei shook his head and laughed. "Not at all! What you said was thoughtful! These students need to hear that when they still have the chance. You didn't have to say it, but you did, and that is an act from a good heart. But in reality Miran-chan, for Haruka-chan and anyone who may face this kind of situation, they won't be able to make it too if they can't bounce back from things like this since there are undeserving people who exist in the industry. They won't always have someone like you to say something. Once you're in the real world, you'll be alone to fend yourself against wolves. You can't be too soft-hearted, as it might hurt you too."

Miran: "That's understandable. I also agree with you on that notion, Sensei. This will serve hopefully as a valuable lesson for us all. I'm sure Haruka-chan will bounce back though. She is a strong person herself! After all, to have a gentle heart in a world like ours is also brave."

Getting ready to leave, Miran was making her way as she bowed to the class as a goodbye with a bright smile. Just when she was about to pass through the door, Ringo-sensei stopped her. "Wait Miran-chan!"

Miran: *walks backwards and faces him again* "Yes Ringo-sensei?"

Ringo-sensei: "What are you doing outside of class? You aren't the kind of person to do that."

"Oh! Riiiiiiight~ Ha ha!" Laughing at herself, Miran walked back in. "Hyuuga-sensei sent me to look for a classmate who has been skipping a lot lately. I happened to walked towards your class when everything happened here."

Ringo-sensei: "Oh~ Ryuuya-kun _would_ do that to you... Who's the kid you're looking for?"

Miran: "Jinguji Ren (5). Has anyone seen him by chance? Or perhaps, do you know his usual whereabouts? I would appreciate it if you told me, because I have no clue right now, he he!" *sweat drop*

Tomochika: "...Miran-chan is amazing..."

Me: "Yea, you got that right! You go Miran, ha ha ha!"

Clapping with Tomochika, we cheered for Miran.

_This person is one of a kind... I'm lucky to call her my friend!_

* * *

Side Info/Teasers:

1) The Birthplace of Song, and better known as the Birthplace of Art, is a land that is a considerable distance from Japan. It is the country where the Goddess Muse first created music, aside other things. It is considered her home country, where the natives there are believed to be her blessed descendants. If you're thinking that it's Agnapolis, you're wrong! Agnapolis is a place blessed by Muse, but it is not the Birthplace of Song. This particular country is between Agnapolis and Permafrost, and they have good relations with each other. Do you remember who are from these mentioned countries? Ho ho ho~

2) Miran has many connections that extend from her younger years (though she's still young ha ha), including Tsukiyama Ringo. She knows him very well. Miran basically seems to know everyone well really, don't you agree? ^^"

3) Foreign names are usually kept in first then last name order when written in Japanese Katakana ^^

4) It feels like Miran is the teacher here and Ringo-sensei is the student. To an extent, that isn't entirely false. Just _who_ is Miran?

5) Some of you have been waiting for this guy to interact with Miran! You shall see their proper meeting in the next episode! Look forward to it! ^^

* * *

Well, that's it for tonight friends! I hope you enjoyed this episode, despite being shorter than the previous one. Do you like this side of Miran? I do! She's someone you'd be proud to have as a friend!

Thank you for all of your support! I hope you continue to love this story and the unique heroine, Miran!

Goodnight~


	6. UPDATERANT Reader Talk!

UPDATE/RANT of Milanhime + Let the Reader's Voices be Heard!

SPOILERS AHEAD READ AT RISK:

Good evening my darling readers. If you have seen the last episode of Utapri's Maji Love Revolutions, you know that there will be a new season! Yay! ^^ You will also know that the rival group HEAVENS has returned with 4. NEW. MEMBERS.

... Yay...

In my case, I accidentally got tempted and took a peek at ep 13 of Maji Love Revolutons (I stopped after ep 4 atm), and low and behold, I found out about the now bigger and better HEAVENS.

HEAVENS. 7 letters. 7 guys. WHY didn't I realize that?! This is Utapri style, I should've known! It was in my FACE and I didn't even notice!

The FUUUUUU- *dead* UUUUUUUUUDGE MUFFIN!

I'm not angry nor happy. Just frustrated. Why, you ask darlings?

Because I made 11 idols of my own for my this story, not expecting that I will have to deeply focus on 7 more guys in my future fanfic sequels. That's:

STARISH 7

Quartet Night 4

HEAVENS (now) 7

******* 11

Total= 29 guys

Heroines 2 (Haruka and Miran)

That is a horde of characters that I have to write for. 29 personalities that I have to pay attention to.

If I knew that this would happen, I would have never made Miran's family, yet without them, Miran would not be Miran. It's too late to turn back now.

The show must go on!

This is good news for you darlings, as there is more idol goodness to choose from! But this also makes it more challenging for me, and I don't intend to play safe now. I will finish what I started! Look forward for the future that is to come for this franchise!

It is now A BIG investment =w="

BroCon may have to wait for a bit again my dears. Sorry! Unless you want the story, then you gotta communicate with me!

Goodnight~

(NOTE: The family is only made as support for our heroine's character. They will not be really emphasized on if they don't relate to her. HOWEVER, if you want more screen time for the family when they officially make their debut as characters in Season 2, PLEASE let me know and I shall see what I can do!)


	7. Author Update: Where Has Milanhime Been?

Author Update: Where Has Milanhime Been?

1) What Milanhime has been doing

2) Visuals and voices to be revealed!

3) When will the next chapter(s) arrrive

#1

Hello hello helloooooo friends~!

This is another update he he ^^

I have been finishing up artwork for my class that I had in Japan not that long ago, so because of that, I wasn't very active!

If you're curious as to how they look, you can find me on DeviantArt with the same name! I have conveniently hidden any UTAPRI fanfic work so you won't get spoiled ha ha ^^

They are called the Fading Dream and Reunion Beneath the Everlasting Dawn (果てしない暁の下/Hateshinai Akatsuki no Shita).

If you'd like to look around my other things, feel free to! I'm not that talented, but it's fun to visualize things nonetheless~

They were submitted yesterday, which means I am now able to return to the world that is UTAPRI!

#2

As I have mentioned before, I have been planning Miran's concept designs for a while,

and sooner or later I will post how she looks up so that you get to know our heroine better~

What you didn't know (or at least weren't expecting I hope) was that I have also chosen a voice for her so you get to grasp her better as a character as well!

ALSO~ I have done the same and have been planning the visuals and voices for Miran's family!

The family has been in the making for a couple of years actually, where I have drawn concept drafts frequently and literally sat and listened to over 200 VOICES just to make sure each voice matches my characters to a "T."

You will get to hear/see everything towards the end of this season of Apeiro's Light, maybe~

#3

I will be cooking up new chapters soon, so with my pace, you can expect something soon possibly.

Thank you for your support friends! See you soon~


	8. Ep 5: New Friends

Hello hello hellooo again! ^^ Welcome back my dears to Apeiro's Light: the Beginning! LOOOONG time no post!

... I am sorry ToT

Was in Chicago for a while, then dived into prepping my return to college, got pushed into driving school, have been working/learning how to drive almost everyday, and now I am sick. Not only that, all this business has been decreasing my inspiration to do anything creative, including this story. By no means do I want to just do something for the sake of getting it done and end up giving you poopy narratives. I had to wait for my mojo to return, which is now (sort of he he~).

Please forgive me for taking much longer than I hoped!

I know some of you have been waiting for me to come back and have been questioning my absence, but I am back! Yay~

Thank you so much for your amazing support, my friends. I will continue to work hard and do my best to give you a refreshing twist on the original series of UTAPRI! I may have gotten rusty, but I hope you enjoy this episode~ ^^ Please bare with me, I will try to get better~

*Some dialogue is taken from the subtitles of the episodes with some modifications to incorporate the actual story. I don't know who the translators are since it is not noted, but credits to them! I own nothing except for my story and OC's! Credits to those translators and the Utapri Franchise!

_Italics_=Thoughts/Language/Songs/Memories/

*_*=Actions/Sound Effects

* * *

Episode 5: New Friends

"Hmm... So all I have to do is follow the 'sound of a saxophone, the squeals of girls, or both'?"

Walking towards the courtyard, I did just that.

Thanks to those students, I was given clues for Jinguji-senpai's whereabouts. _Apparently, he usually plays his saxophone with many girls surrounding him_._ That sounds... fun I suppose?_ _But it's not a good look since he has been doing that during school time._

"Jinguji-senpai does seem to be naturally popular with the female students here. Even those young ladies who gave me his usual whereabouts were blushing and gushing from talking about him..." _I suppose he is a charmer...? _*tilts head* But his hair is simply lovely_ (1)... __Hm, I wonder what it feels like? It must feel silky and soft~ It looks so n__ice, long, and delicious, like oranges~! Ooh, I want to eat some now. Mmmm, oranges~ Yes, Clementines sound just delightful right now-_

"Ah-!" Smacking my cheeks, I prevented myself from drifting off into my eating fantasies any further. _Hold on there Miran~ This is not the time to think about eating. We're looking for Jinguji-senpai for Hyuuga-sensei! We can eat oranges later... he he._

Getting closer towards the sound leading to my target, I thought back to the aftermath of what happened earlier. The memory made me quietly sigh, and a contemplating pout appeared on my face as I looked up to the sky. "...Ah... The looks on their faces... I forget that I do that to people." Sharing my thoughts with the class over their actions, I remembered the stunned looks on the faces of the students. They were speechless, in shock.

*sweat drop* "Well, I guess that was quite the surprise for them. I wouldn't have expected that either if I were in their position I suppose~ I just hope that they will reflect on what they have done, that's all."

Sighing again, I thought about my friend who was the target of all the mean actions. _Oh Haruka-chan..._

I didn't know where she had gone to, and I wanted to look for her, but my priorities were finding Jinguji-senpai first. I didn't see her anywhere while I was on my way to look for him, so I assumed she was further away. Still, I had good faith that she'd be fine without me. _She's stronger than her appearance may portray, no doubt about that!_

"And besides... I think a certain cat will be there by her side, and someone else more fit than I will meet her (2). I can feel it! No need for me to be everywhere~"

_Fate is working as we speak. I just have to remain the same and ride its current flow._

Looking into my open hands, I raised them towards the sun.

"Things will resolve in due time."

* * *

*Ding, ding ding~*

The chimes of the school bell signaled that classes had ended for the day, and I had still not reached Jinguji-senpai. _Ah... This is not good timing._

Having finally reached the greenery of the main courtyard, I heard the sound of a saxophone's slow singing and the backdrop of squeals with clarity.

_So this is where my missing classmate has been~_

The only life there asides from myself was said missing person near the benches that were flocked by girls. As I reached him, he eventually finished, and the uproar of his listeners increased.

**Girls:** "Kyaaaaa~!"

"That's beautiful!"

"I love it!"

"You're so wonderful!"

"Ne, ne, Ren! Take me again next Sunday!"

As he heard the voices of his listeners, Jinguji-senpai smirked with a reply. "If a beautiful lady makes my heart beat fast, then... gladly..."

_Hm~? I wonder where he takes them?_

Upon hearing that, the girls were even more excited, some telling him to take them to wherever that place was as well. Jinguji-senpai was obviously used to this kind of response, as he was calm, and seemed to relish in it. But, something, well someone caught his eye as his "ladies" soon left to go elsewhere. Soon standing behind him, I followed his eye direction to spot a familiar face.

_Oh, him... The Crying Mole. Hirijikawa Masato, if I remember correctly._

Looking at the scion with the dark blue hair who was walking by, Jinguji-senpai's smirk slowly turned into a frown as he became serious in thought.

_Those two have a deep-rooted history together. Are they really rivals? I feel like there is more behind this, but..._

Observing his face, my eyes traced Jinguji-senpai's long, strawberry blonde hair, his sharp nose, his bold eyes, tan skin-

_Jinguji Ren, Jinguji Ren... That name rings a bell from long ago, but where...?_

As I gazed at him, it took a while to process that my classmate was now facing me with his visible chest in view.

My head tilted a bit upon looking at it, finding it interesting in how lax he was in school attire, and how none of the staff seemed to mind it.

_This isn't a regular school, so that must be why baring a bit more skin isn't out of the question. After all, many of the students here seem to have custom options for uniforms as well, including myself. Hm... His skin looks nice though. It has a healthy glow._

Ren: "... Heh, you like what you see, little lady?"

_Ah-I stared too long again. _*Sweatdrop*

* * *

**Ren**

_Hm... I don't remember seeing her with the other ladies._

Feeling eyes on my back, I turned around to find a petite lady looking back at me. _Well, my chest initially_. *chuckles*

"... Heh, you like what you see, little lady?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. That wasn't intentional."

_This lady..._

Answering me so nonchalantly, something about her intrigued me._ Most ladies usually get embarrassed or swoon, but she doesn't show any signs of that at all... That's new._

The lady seemed to be observant, having wavy, caramel hair that fell on her shoulders withs soft bangs that framed her face, and she wore some rather interesting glasses that had a violet and turquoise-like tint to them that I couldn't see her eyes. They were different, almost unconventional; an item that I've never seen any other lady and person in general wear on a daily basis. She was almost fascinating to look at really, with her slightly uncommon looks. _Well this isn't someone you meet everyday. Heh, this is new. *_smirks*_ She's quite the unique lady._

She was slender and fair, having a cute, rosy mouth with a beauty mark on the left side of her lips, and she looked well-mannered by how she stood with her hands clasped together as she smiled at me now that I noticed her. _Probably from a traditional or rich family from how she holds herself, huh. Artsy too, maybe?_ Her uniform was different too, opting out of the jacket and her dress being longer than the other ladies'.

_But that smile... What a mysterious lady._

She wore this smile that felt as though she knew something I didn't. Small, friendly, quaint, yet withholding much more than what she gave. It caught me off guard a little.

_And her beauty mark... There is only one other person I know who has the same kind (3)._

*smirk*_ I wonder how She's doing..._

The Mysterious Lady soon stepped closer to me, giving a small bow as she began to speak.

"Well, good afternoon Jinguji-senpai. I have been looking for you."

_So she wasn't with the other ladies after all. Hm, and 'Jinguji-senpai' eh? So she is younger._

"Oh~?" I said, bending down so that we were at eye-level with each other. Face to face. "And to what do I owe on this lovely day to be graced with your beautiful presence, my mysterious lady?"

Hearing me call her that, the mysterious lady raised her brows and tilted her head to the side as if she was processing what I said. Looking at her reaction, I chuckled in amusement. _Never had that kind of reaction before,_ h_ow cute. But..._ Now that I had a closer look at her, I felt that behind those big lenses, she had quite the elegant and baby-like face. And there was something different in her features and presence too. The lady had an ethereal feeling and look, her face was more dainty than what I had anticipated, and her skin was flawless. She definitely wasn't Japanese from what I could tell.

_Eh~ As expected, she's cuter when you look carefully.__ Like a..._

"Babydoll."

Mysterious Lady: *blinks* "...Eh?"

"Or a fairy... Yea, that's it!"

Mysterious Lady: *scrunches eyebrows in confusion* "Jinguji-senpai, what do you mean?"

The Mysterious Lady's head tilted even more to my comments, making me realize that I was a lot closer to her face than I expected, and that I thought aloud.

Laughing, I stood back up and combed through my hair. "Sorry about that! I was just thinking that you're like a Babydoll and a Fairy. Those names suit you, don't you think, My Little Fairy (4)?"

Giving me an amusingly confused smile, My Little Fairy nodded slowly. "Well... Alright then Jinguji-senpai. You can address me as such if you wish. I don't mind."

_This Mysterious Lady... She's interesting._

* * *

"So, Babydoll, what did you come to look for me for?"

Remembering her initial purpose, My Little Fairy straightened herself, brightening up with an exclaimed "Oh, right!"

My Little Fairy: "You see, Hyuuga-sensei sent me to come find you since you skipped class."

_Ah... That's why..._

Pouting at her response, I sighed and let my shoulders drop.

"So he sent you to come get me huh? That's new."

My Fairy: "I understand that it is past class time now, so your activities are no longer the school's responsibilities. However, you are still on school grounds Jinguji-senpai, so your activities still have an effect."

_*Sigh* So she's going to lecture me in his place, heh._

Closing my eyes, I mentally groaned in irritation against the teacher.

My Little Fairy: "I don't want to lecture you, and I can tell you're not happy with this,"

*reopens eyes*_ Did she just-_

My Little Fairy: "But Jinguji-senpai, you really shouldn't have skipped in the first place. Can you not do that again, please? I'm sure you'll have more fun in class as we will progress together into real practices and tests as potential idols and composers. That is why you're here, isn't it? You love music and want to sing and share your love of song. I can see it,"

_You can "see it"? What do you-_

My Little Fairy: "You are much greater and passionate than what you portray yourself to be Senpai, so please, can you give attending class another shot? That way, you don't have to hear me talk to you like this too. And that way Hyuuga-sensei won't be upset with you. I don't like being a bother, so I'm sorry that your first impression of me is going to be like this... Hopefully we can have a proper meeting under better circumstances next time~"

She gave a reassuring smile this time, and when I looked at her, I knew that she meant what she said. Her heart had good intentions, and it wasn't her fault that she was sent here to get me, but...

_This is a lot for a first meeting... *_smirks*

Closing my eyes, I sighed quietly before laughing to myself. _This girl... She's so funny. It's been a long time since someone made me laugh like this!_

Bringing my hand to her head, I brought myself back down to her eye level and petted her.

_This lady, she really isn't like any other I know._

"I got it, Babydoll," I mused. "It's okay. I was the one who caused all this trouble anyway. Now, do you know if I have to go meet Hyuuga-sensei and get punished for skipping?"

Hyuuga-sensei: "Don't _bother_, I'm already here."

* * *

**Miran**

"Oh, hello there Hyuuga-sensei!"

_Oh boy..._

Coming over towards us, Hyuuga-sensei gave me a curt nod, while he directed a stern face towards Jinguji-senpai.

Knowing that he couldn't leave now, Jinguji-senpai saluted to our Sensei with a casual "Yo~"

Hyuuga-sensei: "Don't 'Yo~' me. You skipped today. _Again. _We are going to have to talk about this you know."

Easily giving up, Jinguji-senpau shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, Sensei. Whatever you say~"

Hyuuga-sensei: "Then come with me right now, Jinguji."

Looking at me, he continued. "Thanks for looking for him, Miran. But what took you so long? Class is over now."

"Ah ha ha, well~ Something happened earlier that called my attention, so I was delayed for a bit. I'm sorry, Sensei."

Hyuuga-sensei gave me a pondering look before shrugging it off. "... I see. Well, next time be quicker since you're my student too. Can't have 2 missing people from my class now, can I?"

"Yes, Hyuuga-sensei, I understand!"

Nodding, Hyuuga-sensei left us at a brisk pace, turning his head and gesturing with his chin to Jinguji-senpai to follow. "Are you coming or not, Jinguji?"

Jinguji-senpai: "Hai, hai~ I'm coming..."

Turning to me, Jinguji-senpai gave me a playful wink. "Sorry for making you have to find me Babydoll. You're a classmate right? How come I haven't seen you? Sorry for not noticing sooner."

"Ah~ Well I'm relatively quiet, I'm a bit small, I sit on your left, but you're usually crowded with other peers during breaks, and well, you aren't in class often, so that's why you haven't seen me." *laughs* "But it's alright! I don't mind you not noticing, so don't say sorry!"

As if amused by my answer, Jinguji-senpai chuckled, saying "You're a funny girl, My Little Fairy. Say, what's your name?"

"Oh, I am Miran Vaishnava! Pleasure to properly meet you Senpai!"

Jinguji-senpai: *raises eyebrows* "Heh~ I remember you! You're the lady who sat next to me and introduced yourself during our entrance exams!"

_Well... I wasn't actually talking to you, or anyone really... But-_

"Yes, that was me..." *sweatdrop"

Smiling at remembering who I was, Jinguji-senpai suddenly took my hand and kissed it.

Looking back at my face with a smile, Jinguji-senpai booped my nose to my surprise. "Oh! Ah...?"

Jinguji: *laughs* "The pleasure is all mine. I'm honored to meet a beautiful and cute lady like you, My Little Fairy."

As he made his way towards an agitatedly waiting Sensei, Jinguji-senpai waved back. "Oh, and you don't have to call me 'Jinguji-senpai'! Just call me Ren, kay?"

"Ah, hai Jinguji-senpai! Err, Ren..."

Waving back, Senpai-ahhhh, Ren looked back pleased at my changed honorifics. Giving me a final salute as he was soon no longer in view, the last thing I heard form him was: "Good girl!"

"Eh he he... Good luck," I whispered, waving before I looked at my kissed hand.

_Ah... It's glistening. "... Wet."_

"He has moist lips..."

Awkwardly and gently patting Ren's wet-lip remnants onto my uniform, I made my way towards Shining Gakuen's local combini (5): Saotomate. Getting hungry, I thought about the things I planned to eat once I returned to my family for the evening. But first-

"Mm~ Ren's hair really is making me crave for oranges. Time to get clementines, yes yes~!"

* * *

Evening: The Kitchen

"You're about to see what hell looks like."

Me: "Ah... What?"

Earlier today, Ittoki-senpai had invited me over to the school's co-ed kitchen, as he was planning to bake a cake to cheer Haruka-chan up with my new friends: Shinomiya Ntasuki-senpai and a not so enthusiastic Kurusu Syo-senpai. I already knew Kurusu-senpai since he was a peer in Class S, but, _how fateful is it that I would come to meet all those who caught my eye at the entrance exams? Surely, we have been brought together for a reason... Destiny is working here I know it._

There was some time left before I had to leave, so I wanted to help them as much as I could and support Haruka-chan with them. It was also a wonderful opportunity to get to know who my Senpai was friends with, and possibly, I would be able to create friendships with them too. Watching Shinomiya-senpai happily beginning his process of baking cupcakes, I smiled and admired him.

_I didn't know that Shinomiya-senpai could bake (6), how talented! But, Kurusu-senpai compared his skills to hell, so is that a good thing? Shouldn't the more suitable word be heaven? Or maybe he used hell to illustrate his fierce talents. Yes. _*nods*_ that must be it!_

Shinomiya-senpai: "First, eggs!"

_Oh~ He can crack them beautifully with only one hand! Amazing!_

Kurusu-senpai: *Frowning* "Eggs are the only thing he's good with."

"Eh?"

Shinomiya-senpai: *continuing to add more* "Wheat flour, butter, sugar, chocolate!"

_Ooh that sounds delicious! Ah... but he didn't unwrap the chocolate! Is that a method he knows well?_

Kurusu-senpai: "Hey! Stop!"

Shinomiya-senpai: *Still adding more into the blender* "And then the secret ingredients: Tabasco sauce, chili sauce, natto, fermented squid..." *blends*

Ittoki-senpai: *dead face* "A-a-a-ahhhhhh..."

Kurusu-senpai: "I told you to stop!"

Me: _Ohhhh~_ *slowly claps hands*_ Those are interesting ingredients. The results will certainly taste... unique?_ Shinomiya-senpai _sure knows his stuff, or maybe he doesn't..._*sweatdrop*

Kurusu-senpai's words went into one of Shinomiya-senpai's ears, and out the other. Happily continuing his baking, he poured the eclectic mixture into cupcake liners, singing, "Normally, I'd cook them in an oven, but here, I'll just use a strong fire all at once!"

*FWAHHHHHHH!*

_No, no he doesn't know his stuff..._

IttokiKurusu-senpai: "AHHHHH!"

Out of nowhere, Shinomiya-senpai pulled out a blow torch and blasted away at the cupcakes.

_... I did not see that coming._

The fire and smoke swarming around the room soon came to an end, and Shinomiya-senpai eventually took off his goggles with a satisfied face. "Okay, they're ready!"

Looking at the fruits of Shinomiya-senpai's labor, the other Senpais and I stayed silent. "Ah... Shinomiya-senpai?"

Shinomiya-senpai: "Look! They have that perfect chocolate color! Now, we need to taste test this! Who wants to try?"

"Uhhh-oomf!" *squish~* Holding onto me tightly, I was sandwiched tightly in between a shivering and pale Ittoki and Kurusu-senpai. They were holding on for dear life, and I was that life.

"Um, are you both ok? I, I can't move Senpais. You're squishing me."

Ittoki-senpai: "Help me Mirannnnn!"

Kurusu-senpai: "You've helped him before right Miran?! Help me too!"

"W-well, what would you like for me to do? I can't do anything when you're both like this..." _All this body heat and tight hold on me... I'm getting worn out _*sweat drop*

Coming towards us with a sinister laugh, Shinomiya-senpai had a plate with a cupcake and a forkful of his creation gestured towards us. "Syo-chan, you be the first to try it~!"

In a panic, Ittoki and Kurusu-senpai both let go of me and went flailing.

"Why me?! Get away from me! Shoo! Shoo!"

Scrambling towards the window, Kurusu-senpai used Ittoki-senpai as a shield, pushing him forward while I skipped to the side.

Kurusu-senpai: "I'll leave the rest to you!"

"Wait what-Where are you going Kurusu-senpai?!"

Volunteering him as our martyr, Kurusu-senpai ran away and sacrificed Ittoki-senpai for the doom that was to come. With his mouth in Shinomiya-senpai's direction, Ittoki-senpai unknowingly took the bite of mystery instead.

_Oh dear..._

Swallowing the cake, Ittoki-senpai quickly turned into a sickly shade of blue.

"I-Ittoki-senpai? Oh no, hang in there please!" Breaking out in a sweat, Ittoki-senpai fainted onto me, with his last words being: "I'm sorry Nanami... I can't give you any cake..."

Holding his hand as support, I panicked as Ittoki-senpai laid propped onto my lap, nearing unconsciousness.

"You did your best Senpai! Haruka-chan will feel your kindness through what you have done, I know it! You can always bake another cake next time. I'll help!" *looks up* "Eh? Shinomiya-senpai, what are you-woah..."

Shinomiya-senpai had sparks in his eyes, running to the window towards the direction Kurusu-senpai had gone, flying out with a random parachute. "Syo-channnnnn! Open wiiiiiiiide!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The last thing I heard was a pitiful shriek after his flight, then silence... _Was that Kurusu-senpai?_

Walking towards the window, I called out to them, but there was no answer. Looking out, there was no one. "Eh...? They're gone."

Turning around, I looked at the mess that was left before me. The kitchen was covered in soot, the cupcakes were beyond crispy and burnt, the air smelled of smoke, and there was a dead Ittoki-senpai on the floor. "Ah~ I did not see this coming at all. Ah-" *vibrate vibrate* Looking at my phone, I saw Pira's message of his arrival.

_Miraraaaa~ I'm here~ Where are you? Come out, come out! I have a special surprise for chuuuu~!_

*sweatdrop* "This isn't good timing either... Now, what should I do? I can't leave the kitchen in this condition... And I can't leave Ittoki-senpai sprawled on the floor like that." Problem-solving quickly in my head, I came up with a quick solution. Looking around to make sure no one was around to see, I knew that it was safe to use it (7).

"Well, it's an emergency, so..."

* * *

Evening: Academy Entrance

"Ne, ne~ Miraraaa~ What took you so long, hm~? And," *sniffs my hair* "Why do you smell burnt?"

Walking towards a pouty Pira, I smiled with relief as I gazed up to him with the stars now in clear sight. _The school is far away in the back now. I can only see the trees and wide road leading to it. Hm... what is everyone doing, I wonder? The students must be prepping for the next day I suppose. Maybe studying or spending time with friends too. The professors must be resting, looking into student work, or are off on their own activities. As for Uncle Shining... He's probably doing something unpredictable as usual. _*laughs*

Looking back to my dear friend, I smiled and shrugged my shoulders in apology. "I'm sorry Pira! I had to... clean up some things, he he."

Pira: "Ah~? Like what?"

"I had to clean a kitchen and send a friend to bed... It's a long story..."

Pira: *tilts head* "Hm~? In that case, you were extremely quick about it-_ohhh_! I know what you did!"

Leaning towards my ear while hugging me, Pira whispered in his usual cheeky tone. "You used _that_ (7), didn't you Mirara~?"

"Well~ It was an emergency, so I figured it was alright."

Smiling in pride, Pira ruffled my hair. "No need to explain yourself Mirara~ You're a responsible girl, so it's ok! It's not like we're banned from using it. It's just our personal choices after all! Still, I do find it fun and convenient for the little competitions between us guys and changing my hair color though (8). But... enough of that!" *waves topic away* "I'm just glad that it's my turn to pick up my favorite girl! Especially since I have THIS surprise!"

My ears perking to that word, I looked at my dear friend in curiosity. "Oh~? And just what is the surprise?"

"The surprise is... THIS~! Tadaaaaa~!"

"Uwaaaah! I love it Pira! You always know what I need, thank you."

Out of nowhere, Pira pulled out an edible food bouquet (9)! Shaped into his trademark flowers, Pira had me all set for a full course Thai dinner (10).

Gently placing the food bouquet into my hands and escorting me into the limousine, Pira raised his head with a wide, glittering smile in smugness.

Pira: "Of course, I always know what my favorite girl needs~ Figured you'd be hungry by now, and you haven't had my amazing bouquets in a while, so I wanted to make you one today! Eat up, ok? Now, say ah~!"

Making our way back, Pira plucked out a chicken satay rose and proceeded to feed me. "Ah~" Opening my mouth to receive the food, I excitedly tasted Pira's excellent cooking that bloomed within my mouth like roses on the first day of spring. "Mm~ This is absolute happiness!"

Pira: *smiles gently and affectionately combs through my hair* "And your happiness is mine, sweet Miran~"

* * *

Side Info/Teasers:

1) If you have forgotten, Miran likes to stare at people with "high quality" hair, especially men with long hair. It makes her happy, appealing to her sense of taste somehow. An unconscious fetish you can say he he ^^

2) Do you remember who Haruka-chan meets in Episode 3 of UTAPRI Season 1? Hopefully you do he he ^^"

3) It appears that Miran's beauty mark resembles someone that Ren knows. Now who could that be, do you know? Ho ho ho hooo~

4) At the time I was creating Miran, I figured than Ren would automatically have nicknames for her like how he does for Haruka-chan. As I am her base for character concepts, I used my own nicknames in here. Currently, Ren calls Miran "Babydoll" and "My Little Fairy" as how Haruka-chan is "Little Lamb" and "My Lady."

5) Combini is the typical term of convenience store in Japan. The most common ones that I saw when in Japan were 7-Eleven, Family Mart, Lawson, and Sunkus (Thanks).

6) We know very well how great of a baker Natsuki is, right~? He he! He... =m=

7) What is THAT? Do you have a clue? It's similar to what someone in Shining Agency has, I can tell you that, ho ho~ ^^

8) You will see it in some of my doodles later on, but Pira has part of his hair in a different color, and it changes every now and then. Apparently, Pira's hair color changes using the same method Miran used to clean the kitchen and put Ittoki to bed. However, Pira isn't the one who changes his own hair color using that method. He doesn't have the ability to. It's actually Alak, fellow "brother" and bestie to our heroine, who changes his hair color for him! It's one of his natural abilities, as everyone in Miran's family has something they can do with this method, from random little things to bigger things~ As Pira says, this something is what they use out of personal choice, so they have different standards of when and how to use it. Just what is it? NOTE: These abilities are mainly to add character to the family and Miran. They won't be emphasized much unless needed (which I doubt), but when that time comes, most of the details will be divulged in the character profiles than in the actual story ^^

9) Miran's family member, Pira has the talent of shaping edibles into other things, such as flowers, famous sculptures, and animals! It's one of his favorite passionate hobbies. One can find a lot of his work around back at where Miran goes to. Pira has the most fun making edible bouquets for his favorite girl though, because he enjoys watching her eat and appreciate his work ha ha ^^" He does make some for his "brothers" too, but he doesn't find them as "cute, satisfying and fun" to watch eating.

10) Pira specializes in Thai cuisine, as he is part Thai and hails from Thailand!

* * *

Ah~ I did get rusty ToT But, this is the best that I can do and I find it suitable as is. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed this episode! As for meeting the rest of the cast, I hope you enjoyed that as well~ Now, I shall start on the next one right after I publish this! Again, thank you for your ever strong patience and support. I hope you will continue on this journey with me till the very end my friends.

Till next time! Bye bye~


	9. Ep 6: Unofficial Reunions

Hello hello! Did you enjoy the last episode? What did you enjoy about it, and why? Let me know! It's always fun to see what your thoughts are he he ^^

Thank you for your kindness and patience. I'm a Graphic Design student, and it's been crazy this semester already ToT Inspiration for writing was just not there since I was being hammered with design assignments left and right, but now, here I am~

And here is episode 6! It's a bit (meaning still long) shorter, as this was originally planned to be the ending for the last episode, but I thought that was too long and suited being on it's own. Consider it a meaningful and purposeful filler ha ha~

It is so BECAUSE: A mini bomb is here in this episode!

Let's get started, shall we?

P.S. I apologize if you feel that anyone is OOC, as I'm working things from how I imagined would be the most plausible in my perspective ^^"

*Some dialogue is taken from the subtitles of the episodes with some modifications to incorporate the actual story. I don't know who the translators are since it is not noted, but credits to them! I own nothing except for my story and OC's! Credits to those translators and the Utapri Franchise!

_Italics_=Thoughts/Language/Songs/Memories/

*_*=Actions/Sound Effects

* * *

Episode 6: Unofficial Reunions

**Ren**

"Oh, there you are, Ren! Took me a while to find you this time."

Hearing that familiar, soft voice flowing in the morning breeze, my mouth cracked a smile as I looked up to find my personal attendance officer.

_She's here. Again... _*chuckles*

It became a routine for us now: me in various places, her finding me, and us having small conversations until she slowly suggested for me to return to class when she thought that the time was right. _A persistent and clever girl. I wonder why Sensei suddenly decided to have someone come for me like this. It's a bit bothersome, and no doubt is it bothering her own class time too, but... this has been an interesting change somehow. Having company like her... I actually don't mind it._

"Ah~ My Little Fairy, you're here! Come come, look at the clouds with me."

Patting the spot next to me, Miran laid down on the grassy hills beneath the trees by my side. "Look up there," I told her, gesturing towards the vast blue ocean above us, "And tell me what you see." I had taken a break from being around the ladies, simply wanting some time for myself. _They're lovely to be with, but they can be a handful._ *sighs*_Having some me time is good. _I had been feeling tired, and laying on the hill here and imagining what the clouds looked like was pretty relaxing. Focusing on the Mysterious Lady next to me, I allowed my mind to wander.

_This girl... She's so calm with anyone. Hm, is that normal? _Joining me with no reluctance, but just a smile and musical "Just for a bit~," Miran laid beside me, turning towards the sky. Even though her interesting glasses were constantly blocking her eyes, I could tell she was concentrated on the sky. "Heh heh," _how cute... _"See anything, Babydoll?"

Facing her, I rested my head onto my hand, just watching her as she was seeing into the clouds. _She's like a child, so innocent and curious. You don't see that many people around here with pure wonder in their faces that often anymore. She's... different from the others. This Mysterious Lady... She's fun, and refreshing._

Miran: "Hmm~"

Tilting her head around here and there, My Little Fairy looked ready to answer. Turning back towards me, and slightly shifting her head to gesture to where she was pointing, Miran began her story telling.

"Well, you see this cloud on the left? She is a mother bear whose cub right there, has grown up. Though they love each other very much, the mother bear is no longer by his side. She has always loved him and will always love him, watching her son from afar. The son is off on his own, but he has a soul that attracts others to him with beauteous fire. And yet... he feels that he has been led onto an unwanted path, so he now chooses to go nowhere. He's lost his will... That's what I see."

..._What..._

"..."

Miran: "... Ren? Are you alright? You're so quiet."

"... What? Oh, I'm fine... Was just thinking how that bear story sounds a little familiar to me (1), you know?"

Miran: "Oh? Is this a memory that you speak of?"

"... Uh, not really."

_Yes._

Miran: "Ah... I see! Well, that happens. There are many experiences in this world that seem familiar. And that resemblance is something which echoes from within our own experiences."

"Hm, that makes sense. You're a wise lady, Babydoll."

Miran: "You think so? Why thank you!"

_This girl... She always seems to be able to see through me. Just what goes on in her head, I wonder._

Gazing at her happy yet shy face, I smiled, and sighed nostalgically, thinking about the past. Looking at My Little Fairy's face, memories were coming back. That beauty mark above her lips, the flowing, silkiness in her voice, her presence... _She reminds me so much of Her..._

Watching her laugh, I remembered how quickly she established me as her friend. It was only the second time she came to search for me when our friendship was declared, and it was on that day that that small, soft hand reached out to me...

_We're friends, aren't we? Friends don't leave each other behind in bad circumstances._

_Sensei and I care about you, which is why he asks me to come for you, and why I come willingly with an open hand._

_So please, come back with me Ren. Let's go back to class together, ok?_

_It'll be fun if you let yourself experience the moment that is waiting for your acceptance, trust me!_

_So come on! Let's learn and grow together!_

And before I knew it, this Mysterious Lady became a distinct figure in my everyday life, yet I somehow automatically went along with it without having even one thought. As odd as it sounds, we just happened. Sure, she was in a sense, eccentric, but that never really occurred to me. It didn't really matter to me. _I actually like that about her_. This lady, she just magically popped into my life as if she was supposed to be there the whole time, and I accepted that, no questions asked. She was a small, yet powerful rainbow in the monotonous crowd. This Mysterious Lady was a persistent ray of sunshine that always lit a way to find me, but honestly, I didn't mind this daily game we played together. It was enjoyable, and somewhat, calming. And just like that, I became used to her, and she became used to me. _If I have to be honest, we quickly warmed up to each other... I don't even know how to explain it. Funny how things can turn out, heh._

She had always been like this from the moment we met that day. Good-intentioned, caring, naive, eccentric, warm, and all-knowing. Her little hand that reached out to me like a light peering into the darkness, effortlessly and endlessly serving as a guide and strong hope for anyone who needed it. And with that hand, I would want to take it. That hand that seemed familiar, as though we've met long ago.

_... Is this what it feels like to click with someone easily? As though we haven't seen each other in a while, and yet, when we are together, it seems as though nothing has changed? Like... we've known each other the whole time without having never met until now? This is all new to me, having a lady who from the very beginning saw me as a friend. And now, I see her the same way. A friend._

_That word, this feeling... It's nice, but..._

_My Little Fairy... Her personality, her presence, her voice, how she talks, her mouth... She's a déjà__ vu._

_Even the beginnings of their names are similar__._

_She reminds me of Her, of-_

"Ren...?"

"... What? Oh sorry Babydoll, I got lost in thought about something."

Sitting up, I patted myself down, recomposing myself back to the usual me. Smirking at my loss of focus, I looked back to the Lady beside me, only to find her close to my face.

_Woah she's close._

"... Babydoll? What are you doing?"

"Stay still please," Miran murmured, reaching her hand out towards me. "Hold on, almost got it!"

_What is she doing?_

Keeping still, I looked at My Little Fairy's leaning face that was inches from mine. _This kid, she's not nervous about being this close to me, how unusual_ (2)_. But, hm...? __She's hiding a rather attractive face from what I can tell though. If only I can see her clearly._ Trying to imagine what her whole face looked like, I failed. Her glasses were too tinted to see anything, but I could feel her eyes piercing through the lenses.

_What do they look like...?_

"There!" Sitting back, the Little Fairy looked accomplished as she had a couple of leaves in her hand. Showing them to me, she said, "These were stuck in your hair. Wouldn't want to look too unkempt now, would you?"

_Ah... So that's what she was doing._

Laughing in amusement, I thanked the Little Fairy for fixing me back up. Grooming myself, I stood and helped her up. "Thanks, that was quite considerate of you Miran."

Smiling and shaking her head, My Little Fairy waved off the thanks. "It's alright Ren, was just being a friend helping a friend, that's all!" Making her way past me to the hill towards the academy, Miran turned back one more time, wearing that same knowing smile that constantly made me curious. "And oh, I forgot to tell you the ending to the bear story! Would you like to know what happens to the bear?"

_... Oh? This all of a sudden?_

Going along with her her storytelling, I smiled in amusement. "Tell me, what does happen to the bear?"

"Well, despite thinking that he has been unwillingly led to an unwanted path, the bear can not see what he does not truly know. In fact, this path he is on may very will be his destined journey, the best path paved out for him through the guidance of those close by in distance, or heart. In time however, the bear will begin to see the truth, and he will be able to boldy walk the path for a different reason than what he had originally believed was pushed upon him. That is the end."

...

_... Where is she going with this...?_

_... I..._

Not knowing what to say, the only words that came out of my mouth were, "... You are a creative storyteller, Babydoll. I hope that bear realizes the truth very soon then, ha ha!"

Giggling at my response, Miran agreed. "I hope so too Ren."

_The way she's talking about this... __Little Fairy, you make it sound like you're talk_ing to me...

_What are you thinking about?_

With the sun shining behind her like a gigantic, glowing halo, I was in awe by her presence. Her caramel hair shining like rich brass under the sun, all the Little Fairy did was smile joyfully, her laughter ringing like gentle, melodic chimes in the wind, and yet, I could feel that she was a force to be reckoned with.

_There's something about this Mysterious Lady. It almost feels... godly (3)._

_..._

_I want to know more about who you are, Vaishnava Miran. I'm curious._

Miran: "And now that story time has finished, it is time for our return to class, Ren. Come on, come on!"

"Ah... I knew that was coming."

* * *

Morning: School Hallway

"I still have 10 minutes, good!"

After sending a somewhat reluctant Ren back to class, I briskly walked down the school hallways leading towards the music rooms. I was making my way to Uncle Shining, and this was one of the shortcuts I often took to get to his office whenever we for official meetings, which was about twice a month. Our meetings were to check on my progress as a student, and to spend quality uncle-niece time together. Usually, we would meet after class at the end of the school week, eating with one another to catch up on one-on-one time. But, today was different, as Uncle Shining was in the mood for "uncle-niece breakfast time," so as to make me miss my morning lessons. _Uncle is so spontaneous, but that's why he's so agreeable and still successful to this day._

Looking up towards the moving ceilings, I sighed.

"But, this morning was fun though~"

Thinking back to the pleasant memories that happened not too long ago, I smiled at the thought of Ren. I can tell that _Senpai is actually a very kind-hearted and caring person, but he seems to have difficulties opening up, though it makes sense since we aren't that close. Still, I'm seeing a new side of him that shines a bit every now and then... It's nice when I can talk to him easily like this. The more I spend time with him, the more I truly feel like I know him, or more like I have known him, but where have we-_

_"Haruka-chan?"_

_What is she doing here during class time?_

Watching my friend close the door behind her, I gently took steps towards the music room Haruka-chan entered. Most of the rooms here were used for practice, and the usual instrument provided in the rooms were pianos. _Haruka-chan... is she still concerned about playing the piano in front of her class? _Leaning close to the door, I tried to listen and hear if that was what she was doing. But... I heard nothing.

_Oh no... __Should I go inside and check on her? No, I can't do that. This is not my place and time to do so _(4)._ I am only here to guide when it's truly needed... I can't be consistently there all the time to help. Haruka-chan doesn't need me... She needs someone else. I feel there is someone better suited in this situation than I to come to her aid. Haruka-chan will not fail, she is meant for greater things. I can see it. I can feel it. This is the flow of Destiny. No need to interrupt it unless that is what is meant to happen!_

Reassured of the resolution to come, I knew that I could leave Haruka-chan in good and kind hands. And as I was about to continue towards my destination, I wasn't expecting for said hands to arrive so soon.

?: "You there, what are you doing out of class?"

* * *

**Masato**

The girl who made the class go in shock not too long ago... _What was her name again?_

Standing beside the door she was just at, I honed in on the familiar girl who looked surprised by my presence.

Girl: "Hirijikawa-senpai!"

_Hm, she knows my name... _"I said, what are you doing outside of class?"

Girl: "Oh, well you see, I was actually on my way to see the principal for a meeting, but I stopped for a moment because my friend went in here," *gesturing towards music room door* "and I was wondering what she was doing."

"... Is that so. I see."

Girl: "And you, Senpai?"

"... And I what?"

Girl: "Well, what are you doing out of class?"

"..."

_She's forward, that one, but it's true. I'm not in class either._

Girl: "... You're here for Haruka-chan, aren't you?"

Looking back towards her, my ears piqued at the name, only find the girl to stand smiling right up at me. "Ah-"

_She's close..._

Taken aback by the sudden close of our distance, I stared back at the girl in scrutiny. A small face with clear skin, a soft grin, and eyes hidden by an uncommon style of tinted glasses, this strange girl reached just above the height of my shoulder. _Her face and behavior, she isn't Japanese. She must be a foreigner._

"What about her?"

Pleased by my response, the girl took a step back with her head slightly tilted in knowing.

Girl: "You're from Class A like Haruka-chan, aren't you? I remember your face."

"And I yours."

Girl: "I see~ Then you must know that I care for her like you do too."

"I don't care for-"

Girl: "Yet you followed her all the way here, didn't you? There's no way you came to use the restroom this far, ha ha!"

"..."

Frowning at her words, I couldn't say anything. I did follow her, that was true. I had nothing to refute.

Girl: "You know well then that Haruka-chan is struggling with playing the piano before your class, yes? She's developed a bit of a fear to play, but she really is a talented pianist despite not having the proper foundations completely down. If she doesn't get over the fear, this may be the end of her time and dreams here. But... you can help Haruka-chan, Hirijikawa-senpai."

_... Where is this coming from?_

"What are you getting at?"

Shrugging, the girl merely laughed at my skepticism, but she still remained calm in her own, odd way.

Girl: "I feel that you are the best person to go see and speak with her inside. You can help her get over her fear, Hirijikawa-senpai."

"... And? Why should I?"

Girl: "Because Haruka-chan is a good person, and because I think you care for her in your own way. You can relate to her. That's why you're here, no?"

"... You..."

_The way she speaks... Just who is she? It's like she knows more than she is saying. "You can relate to her," she says. What does this girl know...?_

Re-examining the person before me, I pondered if we did meet before, but I knew that I had never seen her prior to my attendance to the academy.

_She is really similar to that person... But they aren't the same person. They don't look the same... But they act the same. Her enigmatic air, her riddle-like speech, that unworldy look... She is just like..._

"Fairy Princess..."

* * *

**Miran**

Hirijikawa-senpai: "Fairy Princess..."

_... What did he just call me?_

Quickly flicking my head back towards him, I was slightly shocked to hear that name from his mouth. _I haven't heard that name in ages..._

Catching himself as though he wasn't supposed to have said that aloud, Hirijikawa-senpai quickly apologized. "Ah- Please excuse me, I was thinking out loud... You reminded me of someone, so I... I'm sorry."

*Reassuringly shakes head* "It's alright, Senpai. Things like that happen! That person must be interesting, he he."

Reassured that I wasn't going to dwell on the subject, Hirijikawa-senpai seemed to relax._ Hirijikawa-senpai doesn't seem the kind of person to ease down in public so quickly. Is it because of his memories of "Mimi" and my resemblance to her?_

Hirijikawa-senpai: "So tell me, what is your name?"

"I am Miran. Miran Vaishnava. It's a pleasure to properly meet you, Senpai!"

Happily bowing as a sign of respect, I looked back up to see that Hirijikawa-senpai's expression softened.

"... Senpai?"

As if caught in an old memory, Hirijikawa-senpai snapped out of his daze. "It's nothing, Vaishnava-san. Just remembered something, that's all."

"Ah~ I see."

Gesturing for me to go, Senpai hurried me to leave. "Wait, Senpai. What are you doing?"

"You need to meet the principal, don't you? Don't waste anymore time, otherwise you'll be late. It's alright, so just go."

Manually turning me back towards the way I was going, Senpai gave me a soft pat on my shoulder as permission to depart.

_This has been a sudden change in events... I wasn't expecting this._

"Senpai, but what about-"

Interrupting me, Senpai understood what I was going to ask. "I'll go check on your friend and see what I can do, now go. Don't get in trouble and go straight to the principal, do you understand?"

"Ah... Alright! Thank you!"

* * *

**Narrator**

Giving Miran a small push off into the right direction, Masato watched her walk down the long hallway, her last words being:

"Please call me Miran. We're friends now, Senpai!"

Reminiscing the new personality that shone strong light on him like the sun, Masaot's eyes were misty with remembrance.

"... What a coincidence to meet someone who is just like Her..."

As he faced the door that roomed the missing classmate, Masato was ready to turn the door, but for one last look, he turned to check on his new "friend" whose foot steps seemed to stop suddenly. She was gone.

"... What... She didn't even pass the hallway halfway yet... Where did she go (6)?"

* * *

**Miran**

*click*

"AH HA HA HA HAAAAA~ Just on time, there's my niece! Come, sit down, and eat before the food gets cold!"

"Good morning Uncle Shining!"

Opening the door to his office, Uncle Shining sat before me with a smorgasbord of breakfast that practically took over the room. And as if the food was sparkling and calling my name, I excitedly joined Uncle and sat, admiring the glory of morning edibles surrounding us.

"This is amazing Uncle! Though I was worried about missing my morning lessons, I'm not anymore!"

Uncle Shining: "Ha ha ha ha ha~ You'll be fine as today's schedule is a review, so you're not missing anything! I made sure of it to make this breakfast possible!"

Proud of himself, Uncle Shining continued to laugh before looking at me once again. And suddenly, an amused "OOOOOH~" echoed throughout the room.

Confused, I looked around to see nothing amidst. "... What is it Uncle?"

Uncle Shining: "You've been looking very blissful since you walked in through the door, and I know it's not because of the breakfast. Your 'Happy for Food' face is different than how you're looking right now." Leaning in with piqued interest, Uncle searched for an answer on my face.

"Tell me Miran, did anything special happen before you arrived here? Hmmmm~?"

Pausing at his question, I thought back to the reason for my blissfulness, all the while holding a forkful of pancakes.

_What's making me smile so?_

* * *

_A party... I was 6 years old and went there with father..._

_And there were 2 boys... with faces that I know._

_A vibrant strawberry-blonde that boasted confidence and a smirk, and a boy with dark blue hair and a beauty mark under his right eye... The Crying Mole (7)..._

_"You can call me RenRen, Fairy Princess!"_

_"And you can call me MasaMasa!"_

_2 sons of important, influential families..._

_2 boys who invited me to their world away from the "boredom" of adults..._

It was all coming back to me.

* * *

Caught in a daze, Uncle Shining brought me back to the present.

"So~? What happened? It must've been something memorable for you to be in deep thought like that."

Laughing at the nostalgic flashback, I pleasantly sighed at the gift Memory brought back to me as I stared into my now cold pancakes.

"... I just met some old friends (8)."

* * *

Side Info/Teasers:

1) This story reflects Ren's life and a very special person to him that is no longer here. Do you remember who that person is?

2) If you haven't realized, our heroine has the tendency to be extremely platonic. Though she's aware of others, she's highly unaware of her own surroundings, generally loving everyone and seeing the potential and good in them equally that it's almost painful and frustrating ha ha! ^^" She's very airy~

3) I'm just gonna leave that hint next to that word and let you ponder about our heroine's identity some more~

4) Why would Miran even consider something like that not within her place and time? What does she have to do with all of this? And no, this isn't because Haruka's her friend... DUN DUN DUN.

5) Apeiro's Light is the name of a special person that hails from the birthplace of song. It seems that Miran is hiding something... Why?

6) Like uncle like niece, Miran is knowledgable and talented in the use of secret doorways and making surprise and mysterious entrances and exits~

7) Oh Miran the mole expert~ Even during their childhood, she identified Masato with the Crying Mole xD

8) And there you have it, the MINI BOMB! Miran, Ren and Masato do know each other! They have shared some history together at a young age, but they drifted apart as time passed, due to the recognition of their positions in their families, and due to living countries apart. Miran met the 2 sons of scions at a party, which we would assume to be for the wealthy, famous and important only. So, Miran, or her father at least, must be at least one of those three to be there somehow. Just WHO is Miran? Though they've lost touch with each other, it appears that Masato is still more perceptive than Ren. And yet, he can't recognize the person before him because of her different appearance and name. Why is that? And why didn't Miran say anything about this to him? Something is going on... Will Masato be one of the first to find out the truth?!

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this latest episode of Apeiro's Light: The Beginning! Thank you for your kind support and love for our heroine and her story. Till next time~ Goodnight (it's 12:01 am September 28th, 2015 Monday where I'm at ^^)!


	10. Ep 7: Opening Hearts & Pirates

Milanhime is back with a long, overdue episode! To compensate for my absence (thanks to college), I made this episode longer than before! Actually, it was by accident. The length was shorter in my head, he he ^^" Anyways, this episode is going to reveal a lot about Miran and her characters. You will gain many clues from this one that you might be able to complete the puzzle soon if you haven't already. How exciting, no?! Alright Episode 7, let's start! Go go go~

*Some dialogue is taken from the subtitles of the episodes with some modifications to incorporate the actual story. Some scenes, background history and information is also taken from the game to add more depth and interest every now and then. I don't know who the anime translators are since it is not noted, but credits to them! I own nothing except for my story and OC's! Credits to those translators and the Utapri Franchise!

P.S. Sorry if anyone seems OOC. I'm trying my best, based on my own logic ho ho ^^"

_Italics_=Thoughts/Language/Songs/Memories/

*_*=Actions/Sound Effects

* * *

Episode 7: Opening Hearts &amp; Pirates

**Masato**

After practicing, time flew past us, bringing in the setting of the sun, and the rise of evening.

Now, here we were. Together, with the shining lake before us. Looking over the glistening waters, I turned to her, stealing a glance as her mind drifted into the lake.

_Omae_...

_You're the one who taught me the significance of music..._

_Nanami Haruka..._

* * *

**Ren**

_So that's how it is... Hirijikawa..._

There they were, not too far in front of me, being all cozy by the lake. Together. Alone.

After actually being partially in class like the Little Fairy asked, I wasn't expecting to see this scene... _Tch, this is a pretty sour way to end my day._ Frowning, I continued to watch the event unfold before me.

_... What are you doing with her, Hirijikawa? What are you two talking about?_

_... And what do you think of him, Little Lamb...?_

?: "Chérdan Amaera Musa..."

"... Hm?"

A voice was spreading in the air that silenced itself for the incoming song. That familiar, calming voice soothed itself around me, its hypnotic sound taking over my thoughts like some power calling to me, making me look away from the lake to search for the voice. _Right... It's Friday, the end of the school week._

"...It's Her again..."

Looking around for the owner of that voice, I found no one. It echoed from everywhere that there was no way the origin of the voice could be pinpointed.

"... Just where are you...?"

_That voice, that language I know it... I know You..._

* * *

_Chérdan Amaera Musa, vyndas wa narulas._

Dear Mother Muse, the winds are changing.

_Flora wa abirranya dara via dara._

The flowers are growing day by day.

_Una jeuneo flora ciel unyan sérchalad el lumona tu himinos unyan moro._

One young flower that once lost its glow begins to shine once more.

_Autria flora antilavaras el amoros se nela entralair._

Another flower realizes its passion as the two intertwine.

Dero h_élas, erra wa ouruma en silvalas._

But alas, there is a bear in the forest.

_Kare boleros kare wa solus, kareno volsera wa sularen, dero kare wa dazria_.

He believes he is alone, his will is waning, but he is blind.

_Débuniso de renlaria wa apon emara._

The beginnings of a turning point is upon us.

_Ourama débunas tu volundo di pathos kare boleros wa nen kareno rea._

The bear begins to stray from the path he believes is not his own.

_Mae firra endron kare essa suunos raeangnad._

May the fire within him be soon relit.

_Mae elae eidarin abirra ae omaria mondara._

May these children grow and beautify the World,

Mondaras ciel Vussa arda remarad miri tu seraveil aferia, t_u naria flora d'eourn awn zanzunik sudari_

The world that thou have sent me to look after, to become flowers of their own unique beauty.

_Sono Faera inques de Vossa, Amaera Muse._

This Daughter asks of thee, Mother Muse.

* * *

"... Ren?"

What are you doing daydreaming around the trees like that?

People will get strange ideas, you know."

* * *

*blink* "Ah, Babydoll. When did you get here?"

Snapping me back to reality, I saw my little attendance officer before me. _Has she been here the whole time? I'm pretty sure I didn't hear any noises besides Her..._

**Miran:** "Just now. I was heading back to my room, but I saw you flicking your head around so I came to check on you. You didn't seem like yourself. Are you alright?"

"Oh... I'm fine, thanks." Sighing to myself, I regathered my composure, ruffling the Little Fairy's hair as I looked back to the duo. "Hm."

Looking beyond the lady, the Little Lamb and Hirijikawa still stood together in this "intimate" setting.

_I don't like it..._

Following the direction that my eyes went, Miran cocked her head back at me. "You're don't seem too happy about seeing Hirijikawa-senpai and Haruka-chan together, aren't you Ren?"

"... Eh?"

_How did she know?_

Gazing into my surprised face, Miran smiled. She knew that she hit the mark. "Aha~ I was right, wasn't I? Well,whatever reason you have for being here, I suggest you to not overthink it. I'm sure that it wasn't a widely significant matter between them." Looking back to the lake, the Little Fairy smiled gently, murmuring to herself, "As I thought, Hirijikawa-senpai was the right person to come to her aid. You two did grow from each other after all, I'm glad." _What is she saying? I can't really hear her, but her face says she knows more than she is telling me._

_What does she have to do with those two?_

"Babydoll, do you know something that I don't? And since when did you know Hirijikawa?"

Turning to me, Babydoll simply laughed. "I only happen to be an observer in this situation. If anything, I'm happy that Haruka-chan is expanding her friendships as well as her growth and confidence as a composer and overall person. The same goes for Hirijikawa-senpai. And actually, he and I only properly met and introduced ourselves today. He's a kind and diligent person, but you must know that to a certain extent already. Right, Ren? You two seem to have some history together if I'm correct."

"Heh," I half-heartedly smirked. "You can say that. We grew up with each other for some time, but that's what's expected with the kind of families that we have. And... He's also my roommate."

Her face lighting up, the Little Fairy's smile grew wider. "Ah~ Well isn't that just a coincidence!" Eyeing me, Miran slowly continued. "Or maybe, destiny."

Chuckling, I shrugged at her comment and looked away. "Maybe, but I'm not so sure about that, Babydoll..."

Miran: "Well, you'll never know right? But, enough of that. What I'm actually curious about is... Why were you so dazed? You still seem a bit... mentally absent. Are you sure you're fine?"

"... Ah, right." Ruffling my hair, I thought to myself. "It's just that mysterious lady singing again that diverted my attention, that's all. You know the one, right? Our school's resident guardian, magical being, or goddess in my opinion. In a way, I think I'm becoming a fan." *smirks*

Smiling at my comment, Babydoll seemed to beam from behind her glasses. "Ah yes, I remember hearing that you were the one to term her as the school's 'Goddess'! That's very kind of you to think so, Ren! I'm sure that person would have been very happy to hear that from you."

*chuckles* "Well, finding her to tell her that is the real problem now, isn't it?"

Miran: *laughs* "I'm sure you'll be able to find her, one day!"

Bursting out into an even brighter smile, Miran's laughter grew, and I couldn't help but find myself grin at the sound of her amusement.

Warmly looking upon her, the Little Fairy's image melted into my eyes.

_Heh, her smile is really contagious. It's almost dangerous. __Babydoll, you have no idea what kind of charm you have on people, don't you?_

_But..._

This feeling when I'm with her, it's still here. Just like when I'm was Her...

_When I was with-_

"Fairy Princess."

* * *

**Miran**

Ren: "... Fairy Princess."

_Ah, there it is again._

"Oh, so... I'm not 'Little Fairy' anymore?"

Taken aback by my question, the strawberry blonde finally processed what he thought aloud.

"... Oh! Sorry Babydoll, it's nothing. I was thinking about someone..."

Looking away back to the lake, Ren's eyes fogged over. He seemed to have drifted back to memory lane, as nostalgia took him over.

Walking to his side, I gazed into the glittering blue with him.

"This must have been a special person, I assume?"

"... Yea, and She still is," Ren breathed softly. "She is a special person, and you remind me of her actually. Maybe that's why I unconsciously gave you a similar nickname, and that's probably why you and I get along so well."

"I see... You seem to hold her very dear then."

**Ren:** "Heh, you're right, I guess I do, now that I think about Her..."

"And, what was this special person like? If you don't mind me asking."

"It's fine," Ren assured me, ready to continue. Though he didn't say it, he seemed to be pleased to be talking about his special person to someone else. _He looks so blissful right now, She must mean a lot to him. _It was apparent that Ren never really talked to anyone about things like this, so I felt honored that he was opening up to me, even it was just for a moment.

_This warm and comfortable bond we've created between us, it is a blessing. __I want to listen to his thoughts while I can._

**Ren:** "You see Babydoll, that person was a beautiful part of my childhood. Despite not having known Her for too long, She was one of those few people who made life fun and inspirational by just living it with me. She's an old friend whom I haven't seen since. I haven't heard a word from Her since then either... But that's bound to happen when you consider our lifestyles, you know? We get busy and have our own priorities now. That's life. Now, it's almost as if She was just a dream."

Slowly, I peered into his face and caught something that he was trying to hide. _Oh __Ren, you look so sad..._

With a lackluster smile plastered onto his face, the true feelings of bittersweetness shone through his eyes.

"... She means that much to you, yes?"

Giving his hand a gentle squeeze, I smiled at Ren reassuringly.

With that simple gesture, my friend looked down to meet my eyes.

"... If I was being honest Little Fairy, that person... She was my most important person at the time." *laughs* "Even now, I still wonder how She might be doing... I miss Her, you know?"

*tilts head*_ Oh..._

**Ren:** "Heh, sorry, I probably said more than I should have."

Walking ahead of me back to the academy, Ren turned around and gestured for me to follow. "Come on Miran (1), it's getting dark. I'll escort you back to the ladies' dorms."

And there it was.

**Ren: **"... Babydoll?"

Witnessing the small but significant scene before me, I felt my heart soar a little.

"... Ren, you called me by my name, and you finally showed a real smile! It was a sincere, warm, and kind smile. You should show it more often! I like it."

Happily waltzing over to him, Ren appeared slightly flustered by my words, though he tried to hide it.

**Ren:** "Ah, is that so? I guess I'm just more comfortable with you compared to most people... It's unsightly, isn't it?"

"No no, not at all! It's just you being your true self. I like it a lot, and I'm happy that I can see it. It gives you more charm the more I know you."

"'More charm'?"

Surprised by what I said, Ren broke into a laugh, ruffling my hair once more out of amusement. "You're too sweet Miran. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you were flirting with me!"

"But I mean everything that I say, so it wasn't a lie! Besides, I do not understand the concept of flirting very well."

**Ren: **"Really? How cute~ Well, yours truly here is quite the master of flirting, so I can always help you hone that skill if you ever need help."

*sweat drop* "Thank you, Ren, but I think I'll be fine..."

* * *

**Girls' Dormitory**

Heading towards the dormitory, Ren and I continued to converse with one another.

It turned out that he was interested in foreign languages, being fluent in Italian, so we switched on and off between the former and Japanese. I also learned that he was already a relatively successful model, he enjoyed spicy and Italian food, had a hobby of playing darts, and that he was a huge fan of the RPG game: Loveril Fantasy.

"Wow, I didn't know you knew Italian either Little Fairy," he exclaimed. "That's impressive! What other languages do you know?"

"Well, I have knowledge of different languages that most people don't have. It was part of my schooling when I was young, so I know plenty (2). I can't really count how many I know at the top of my head at the moment."

**Ren: **"Heh~ That's amazing Babydoll! Say... Do you perhaps know the language our School Goddess sings in?"

"Oh, do you mean Taïyonen (3)?"

**Ren:** "Huh, so I was right. I thought that it was Taïyonen, the language of the Birthplace of Song: Taïyonos (4). It's smooth, romantic, mystical and beautiful, don't you think? My old friend's multi-lingual like you, and She's from Taïyonos too, so I always wanted to try to speak it with Her. I've been interested in Taïyonen culture ever since I met Her, so I wanted to learn it. When She was around, my friend would always teach me a bit here and there, but now that She isn't, I'm back to square one. Plus, Taïyonen language tutors are really hard to come by in Japan, and everywhere else in the world, and the country's too far for me to travel on my own since my family wants me to do more 'important' things. But... I want to learn Taïyonen now. You'd think I'd be able to do and go wherever I want, but even I can't do certain things." *sighs* "Taïyonos... I want to go there someday, you know? Someday soon." *frowns*

"...Ah, I see... Well Ren, luckily, I am actually fluent in Taïyonen (5) as well, so if you'd ever like to have some lessons, I can try and see what I can do for you! I am not a professional tutor though, just so you know."

His face appearing to brighten, Ren was ecstatic and impressed in his own, subtle way.

**Ren:** "Eh, really? Thank you Little Fairy! Seriously... You never fail to surprise me." *chuckles* "Maybe Fate really is looking out for me to have a miracle like you help me. I appreciate it. I really do." *grins*

Pumped up now, Ren's spirit seemed to soar, surprising me to see upbeat he was. _His subtle excitement is rather pleasant to see. Ren honestly has know idea who's actually going to teach him Taïyonen though, ha ha _*sweat drop*

Teasing him slightly, I asked further: "Ren, is it also possible that the reason why you're so hasty to learn Taïyonen is because you'd like to visit and impress your friend in the future? I mean, besides being interested in the language, many Taïyonens can converse in Japanese, so you don't really need to know Taïyonen in the first place to go to Taïyonos."

"Heh..." Stopping in his tracks, my strawberry blonde senpai slyly turned his head towards me with his finger against his smirking lips, sealing his secret with a wink. "Shh~"

Covering my mouth in compliance, his reasoning amused me. "Ohhhh, how fun!"

_To believe that he would go this far, how sweet._

**Ren:** *smirks* "That's the goal. The Fairy Princess was a good friend to us when we were young, so it'd be nice to pay her a visit!"

"We?"

**Ren: **"Yea, there are others who were childhood friends with Her too. They were Hirijikawa and another old friend of ours. That guy's all grown and into rock music now (6)."

_Into rock... ah~ Him!_

Right as we made it to the entrance of the dormitory, the sun was now almost hidden. The sign of that was making me slightly worried.

_Who's coming for me today? No one's called or messaged me yet... Maybe they're late?_

Taking a peek into my phone to see nothing, Ren was ready to see me off as he was about to make his own way to the boys' dormitories.

"Well, we're here," he announced. With his hands in his pockets, Ren appeared much more relaxed and content than how I first encountered him today. Unfortunately, as soon as we were close to the girl's dorm grounds, some of the girls quickly noticed and opened their windows to greet him.

**Girls:** "Ren, it's Ren!"

"It's really him!"

"Kyaaaa~!"

"He's so handsome"

"And sexy!"

"Why's he here? Who's he with?"

"Who, who?!"

"Ren-kun, take me out on a date soon, ok?!"

*sweat drop* _He's popular as ever..._

"Hello ladies, let's talk together more next time, ok?" Waving at the girls with his practiced Ren smile, air kiss and wink that shot their hearts, he turned back to me with a satisfied sigh. "Well my Little Fairy, it's time to say goodbye until next class. If I stay any longer, you might have some enemies soon, knowing how some of these ladies can be. I don't think it'd be a good idea to get caught at the girl's dormitory either, heh. Sorry it has to be like this, but thanks for finding me. It was a good talk."

Leading me to the entrance, Ren leaned in for one last pet.

_Ah, there it is again!_

Peering into his face, and him into mine, Ren relaxed once again and melted into a soft, genuine smile.

"Your real smile is showing again." *smiles*

**Ren: ***gently smirks* "Well, being around you is making me grin more than usual. It's strange, heh."

"Smiling is lovely though! There's absolutely nothing strange about it at all."

Musing an "If you say so," Ren leaned back and bid me adieu as he waited to see me go off into the building.

"Alright, have a good weekend Miran, see you."

"The same to you, Ren. Now go! I wouldn't want for you to get into trouble!"

Ready to head back and wait in my room, my pending pickup finally notified me their arrival just as I took a step towards the entrance. Checking my phone, I saw who was coming for me today. _Oh, it's Kaius! He's back early..._

_Kaius: My Princess, I am at the gates waiting for you. Let us go home together._

**Ren: **"Oh wait, I forgot to ask where you're from (5) Babydoll-"

"Sorry, Ren, gotta go! Goodbye!"

Turning to the direction I came from, I sped past Ren and headed to the school entrance.

Confused by my sudden turn around, a baffled Ren watched me zoom by. "That's the opposite direction of your room. Where are are you going?!"

"Um, turns out that I'll be gone for the weekend. See you later!"

* * *

**Evening: The Limo**

"It appears that your day certainly was a productive one, wasn't it Princess?"

"Yes, it was~"

Listening to my day at school, Kaius was attentive as usual as we headed home together for the weekend. I told him about Haruka's situation, Hirijikawa-senpai's aid, and the deepened friendship between Ren and I.

"Hmm..." Combing my natural hair affectionately, Kaius hummed, habitually grooming me out of endearment once more. "It sounds like that boy still has a kind of connection, an attachment to you since you were both children. He calls you similarly to his original nickname for you, and that Masato boy... he accidentally called you Fairy Princess as well. They're remembering. Hm. It seems that those two still have you fresh in their minds after all these years, though Masato seems to be the keener one of the two."

"Yes, he is more perceptive than Ren, isn't he?" *giggles*

**Kaius:** "... You haven't told them that you're from Taïyonos yet, have you?"

"No, Ren did ask me today, but I didn't answer him since I was hurrying to you."

Relieved, Kaius breathed a long, musical sigh as he leaned back into the plush seats. "That was good that you didn't, otherwise those two, especially Masato, will begin to piece the puzzle quicker than we would want."

Reaching out for my glasses, Kaius grinned being able to see me clearly. He moved my hair away from my face, giving me a gentle boop on the nose that made his smile grow even wider. "There. I like seeing you in your natural element much more, Miran. The hair change is already a lot for us to get used to, but at least you kept your eye color." *chuckles* "Still Princess, doing this for a couple of years sounds difficult. Are you certain that you can handle living this white lie for that long? It must be hard on you too."

*sighs* "I already told you Kaius, I'll be just fine silly! If I completely looked like myself here before the Fated time (7), an international news break out might occur, and we don't want that now, don't we?" *shifts in seat* "Currently, only a special group of people are allowed to know about my presence in Japan. They just don't know that I'm attending this school, otherwise I would have absolutely no time for my learning."

Looking out to the window as we were nearing our headquarters, I continued. "My dear friend, you know well that this is a promise that I made to help Uncle, and he already promised to help me in return (8). This is a win-win situation for us, and it's too late to turn back now with how much I have progressed. It's a wonderful opportunity, so I am thankful that I was given this chance! Besides, I'm lucky enough to live a life where changing my hair is an easy spell (9), and,"

**Kaius:** "'And'...?"

"And, I agree that having different hair can be somewhat mind-boggling, but it's a fun change of pace. After all, it's not like I am permanently wiping out my identity. I'm just temporarily tweaking it to keep my cover on the down-low. Just about 2 years or so, and I always change back in the evening, so it's not the huge of a deal, don't you think? Léon was worried about this too, but none of you need to be really. I'm not a fragile piece of glass, I can stand on my own. Based on how it's going so far, I'm very sure that I won't get caught!" *laughs* "But most of all, looking different for the time being grants me the immersive school life that I have always been intrigued about. We never got to properly experience such a routine before, you know that (10)."

**Kaius:** "True... However, the brothers and I never cared for such an experience in the first place (11). That was why we declined Shining-san's same offer of alliance back then (12)." *shrugs* "It doesn't suit us, nor does it interest us. Apeiro's standards are much more fitting and accommodating to our tastes and lifestyles (13). Your's too, Miran."

*sweat drop* "Ah... It's just me who feels this way then..."

**Kaius:** "Still, I cannot deny that though it isn't for us, being able to go to school with others is a good taste of independence for you, and having you attend completely seals the alliance compared to us 11 young men going all together. Like you said, it is a win-win situation, for you and us. Overall," *finger-combs through his hair* "I'm happy for you, Princess. We all are."

"Thank you," I mused, spotting our base's own grand gates in the far horizon. "I agree with you though... Doing this is a lie by definition, and it's bound to create reactions. It's merely a natural effect, so I have no other choice. It's to be expected, you know? Oddly enough though, hiding my cover seems to be working in my favor, as Uncle finds it to be a thrilling storyline, as well as potentially explosive publicity for me with no fallbacks. With virtually nothing negative coming out of this, I accept the situation. Besides, it's not like I ever minded it in the first place, he he." *smiles*

"I do admit that it's quite a lot of work to be this secretive though, especially when you have childhood friends as classmates!" *sweat drop* "However, when the Fated time comes, so be it. I just hope that we can officially reconnect with each other well, you know? I miss them too, after all these years, and yet, they have no idea that their old friend is their peer!" *laughs*

"My friends... They're special people with genuine hearts and talents whether or not they recognize it yet, so I am positive that even when they find out- if they find out-they will stay by my side. Of course, I have taken precautions and am prepared for what may come, but I can feel that there will be no worse case will come together Kaius, I just know it." *smiles* "I already trust my friends that much, so please Kaius, just have faith in me. This is meant to be."

Caressing his cheek, Kaius sighed in defeat, taking my hand into his for a squeeze. "I believe in you, Princess, and I always will." *sighs* "I'm just worried for your well-being, just like everyone else back at home. It's a natural feeling to have for someone you care deeply for, isn't it? None of us can help it after all."

Seeing that his serious face and scrunched brows were beginning to reemerge, I couldn't help but laugh gently at Kaius as I pinched his cheek.

"... My goodness, you're all such worrywarts! Just relax a little~ I'm not too far away from Apeiro, so it's alright!" Jokingly pouting at me with crossed arms, I gave my giant companion a consoling hug, patting his back. Whispering into his ear, I reassured him. "No matter what happens my friend, we'll always make it through together."

"Of course we will Princess, we always have." Returning my hug, Kaius scooped me into his long arms for an all-surrounding embrace of affection. With my schooling, Yuli's increasing activities, and preparations for Léon's turn, we barely were able to spend time together as a complete group of 12. _It's times like this when I miss you all so much!_

"Ah-By the way Kaius... I wasn't expecting you to be the one to get me. Weren't you supposed to return a few days later?"

The princely Kaius was off on an overseas business and reunion trip since last week, and he was expected to return the beginning of next week. With several members of similar backgrounds, such as Alak and Anders, this was pretty common for someone to be out of the country every now and then (14).

**Kaius: **"Ah yes... Well, that was the plan, but since Léon Day is tomorrow, I made sure to finish all of my work early to come back sooner. I had just arrived today and came straight for you from the airport, actually. I told the brothers last minute about my return and retrieval for you, so I am certain that they are all excited and waiting for us now."

"Eh~ That's wonderful! I'm sure Léon is completely ecstatic now! He was a bit sad thinking that your business was keeping you away from the celebrations that we've always had together."

Léon Day was the name coined for the Little Lion's birthday: October 10th. My other, lovable Knights are the same: Just last month on September 9 on Wonderful Weirdos Day was Finn Day, November 17th or World Peace Day was Alak Day, December 31st or New year's Eve was Luca Day, and so on (15). Back in my home country, we usually called it as such instead of saying it was a person's birthday. Within families and friend circles, birthdays were treated like special holidays than what other countries were used to. And as Apeiro hailed from Taïyonos, the customs were the same, except with my kind of family, the scale of celebration was larger. Much. Larger. They were usually themed, in fact.

"So, how was returning home? Did you enjoy your time in Agnapolis (16)?"

**Kaius: **"Why yes, the weather of course is much warmer than what it's currently like here, so that was a pleasant change." *chuckles* "My people are also doing well. They're healthy and happy, so I'm glad that they are doing well even without me being there all the time. I am honored that they trust in me and have such love for me despite not constantly being there."

*smiles* "You are a kind and gentle leader, that's why! It's good that they are doing just fine, he he. And your parents? How are they?"

**Kaius: **"Mother and father are doing well. They are helping me watch over the land and people in my stead. It was memorable and heart-warming to spend time with them, but I was looking forward to coming back to you all. I was feeling homesick." *grins*

"Oh Kaius, he he! And~ Your Uncle? Did you also meet him?"

**Kaius:** "I didn't think that I would be able to, as His Royal Highness is usually busy watching over the country besides looking for his still missing son, my cousin (17)."

_Oh right... The missing crown prince... Should I tell Kaius? Ah, wait, I can't. I promised not to say anything to anyone_ (18)...

**Kaius:** "But surprisingly enough, Uncle was there to greet me with my parents. I am the next closest person to being his son-figure, so I am happy that he even made the time to spare a moment with me, especially in his position."

"Ah, I see... Ah-What in the world..."

**Kaius: **"What is it Miran?" *turns* "Oh..."

Opening before us, the usually unsubtle and luxurious borders of Apeiro revealed a changed appearance of the grounds.

**Kaius: **"It appears that we are now in the era of adventure I see. The preparations skills are impeccable..." *sweat drop*

"... Yea..."

* * *

Driving through the grounds towards our destination, everything shouted LÉON DAY.

From the very moment the gates opened to welcome us, the first thing that we saw was a bright, glittering arch of treasure with the birthday king's face plastered on it (18). To the left and right of the limo, there were actual islands, X's with treasure and skeletons. Sunken ships and treasure were scattered about, and all of the stately buildings were transformed into castles, taverns, and the like. Even the staff who were passing by were all already dressed like they came from _The Pirates of the Carribean._

**Kaius:** "So, a pirate theme it is."

"Everyone is so spirited, how exciting!"

Arriving to our home, Kaius and I left the domains of the limo to look upon our mansion-turned-pirate's palace. Despite the actual festivities beginning tomorrow, it sounded like a party, well a battle more like it, was in progress inside.

Taking a step towards the stairs, Kaius gestured for my arm. "Are you ready Princess? From the sound of it, it seems that we won't get much rest tonight. I wouldn't be surprised if the interior of the house has been changed to fit the theme either." *chuckles*

"He he, I wouldn't either."

Arms linked together, Kaius and I made our way to the entryway of our home, but before we could even reach the doors, it was already too late. An increasing rumbling sound was making its way towards the door, and there was no way to stop what was coming from the other side.

*listens* "... I think someone is calling my name. Do you hear that Kaius?"

?: "Miran and Kaius are here!"

?: "Miran?!"

?: "MIRAAAAAAAAAN-"

?: "Someone hold my water, DON'T DROP IT!"

?: "Hey, let me go first! I'm the Birthday King!"

?: "Psssssh like hell you are! That's tomorrow! You're not special enough to greet them first! Best friends like Ore-sama get first dibs! MUA HA HA HA-"

?: "Not fairrrr!"

?: "My my, we're trying to greet Miran and Kaius, not run them over~"

**Kaius: **"... I feel so loved right now."

?: "MIRAN! KAIUS!"

"Hello there friends! We're back-ah."

Swarming us for a group hug was a group of pirates, all decked in attire and weaponry in a style befitting of each person wearing them.

"Well, aren't all of you dashing? You look like real pirates!"

Coming over to kiss my hand, Léon bowed in chivalry as he sheathed his sword. "Aye, Princess! We've stowed away clothes for you and the Prince of Agnapolis as well! Come in, come in! The games are beginning! We must prepare ourselves. We must not lose!"

Taking us into our "palace," Kaius and I were puzzled, unknowing of what was to happen.

**Kaius: **"Games? What kind of games?"

**Alak:** "A preliminary battle between the crews of each building in Apeiro is going to start!"

**Léon:** "It's-"

**Pira:** "a-"

**All: **"WATER CANON BATTLE!"

"Ooooh~ That does sound fun! Hurry Léon, give me my things so I can play too!"

**Léon: **"This way Princess, follow me!"

**YuliAnders: **"Welcome home!"

**Finn: **"So much water's going to be wasted..." *sighs*

* * *

**Side Info/Teasers:**

1) *gasps* What's this?! Ren finally calls our heroine by her real name?! Wah~ He has really warmed up to her, hasn't he? It's good that our resident womanizer has found someone to really talk to and confide in, don't you think? They click so well, it's almost as if they have known each other before *wink wink*

2) Miran grew up in a lifestyle where she learned multiple languages! Quite talented, no? The question is however, why was she taught so many at a young age? What is the purpose?

3) Taïyonen is pronounced as They-Yun-Nen, and the country Taïyonos is pronounced as They-Yun-No-Sss ^^

4) The Birthplace of Song... Sounds familiar doesn't it? Now you know what country that is!

5) Taïyonen is the language that Miran speaks, and also the language that the old friend of Masato, Ren and some rocker speaks. Of course, we know by now that that old friend is Miran herself, and that she is from the Birthplace of Song: Taïyonos! Miran is simply going along with Ren's talk as though the topic of herself was a different person to keep her cover. Ren has no idea that his Taïyonen tutor who will help him try to be able to converse with his old friend in her main language is the old friend herself! Oh Ren~ You're so cute lol.

6) Do you know who that could be? Ho ho hooo~

7) The Fated Time... Just what is it exactly? Apparently, that's when our heroine can publicly reveal herself?!

8) What is this deal? Miran is hiding a lot from us, isn't she?

9) I am just going to leave that here. I'll let you figure it out. It should be easy enough, yes? He he he~

10) It appears that not only Miran but her lovable Knights never received the school experience that most of us have. Just what was their schooling like? Why was it like that? Just what is their background?

11) Kaius is the third oldest one in the group of 11 young men. The oldest is actually the most baby-faced one: Yuli! He is currently 18 years old. Anders, Kaius, Bram and Felix are the second oldest age group, being 17 years old. Quon, Pira, Finn and Alak were born the year after, being 16 years old. And the year after that is the baby's birth year, Léon, who is going to turn 15 years old during this chapter ^^

12) Wow! Miran's friends could have possibly gone to Saotome Gakuen! They could have been her and the main cast's senpais?! Wait, what does that mean? Saotome Gakuen is a performing arts school for idols and composers to be. Does that mean Miran's family is-?!

13) There you have it, Apeiro, a name from this story's title, has finally made it's appearance! Apeiro is a place where Miran and her Knights live. Just what kind of place is it? It hails from their country, so what does that mean? Just what kind of lifestyle do Miran and her family have? It's different, no doubt about that, he he~

14) What kind of business do these guys do? Must be important, don't you think?

15) Yes, these are real holidays he he. Each member was born on a day with multiple holidays based in the home country and internationally! I've only stated the basics of the birthdays so far, but more will come when Miran's family make their full story debut!

16) DUN DUN DUN! Kaius is from Agnapolis?! What a coincidence!

17) Wait wait wait. Who is Kaius's uncle?! Who is Kaius's cousin?! Who is Kaius?!

18) Miran has promised a certain someone to keep their secret. Why can't she tell Kaius, I wonder?

19) Instead of birthday boy, the family prefers to say Birthday King. They feel more comfortable and cool with that name instead ha ha. Except in Alak's case, he's called the Birthday Emperor. He's still get used to it though. And why Birthday Emperor?

You probably won't find out till next season... maybe.

* * *

And there you have it! Again, thank you for your patience and support my friends. I hope you enjoyed this episode as much as I had writing it. This episode is the longest one yet! Not only that, you learned a lot more about these characters than ever. You even have begun to grasp what Apeiro is! Everything is slowly coming together, how exciting! And as you can tell, there's a lot of MiRen moments happening aren't there? He even called her by her real name! How do you feel about that? Let me know what you think or are confused about. I look forward to see you all soon my dears!

Till next time~


	11. RECAP: Episode 0-7

**RECAP: Episode 0-7**

Hello my pretties! If you're reading this, then that means 4 things:

1) I'm alive!

2) This story is alive!

3) You're here to read the recap.

4) Episode 8 is now out!

I apologize for the lack of inconsistency in my episode updates! The last time that I updated was last year in November... So it's been almost half a year.

I'm sorry (ToT)

I'm a design student, so I knew that this year was going to be busy. It was a miracle to even update each month, but now I can't even do that. After November, I was out of the country for a while, then went out of my home city for a while, besides the fact that I am taking a lot of credits for this semester, so I simply have no life outside of school ha ha.

But here I am now!

I had spend a minimum of 3 years pre-producing this story, and now that it has become a reality, my resolve to stick through it until the very end is strong!

You can trust me, the Apeiro's Princess Franchise (franchise, ho ho) is still continuing! So as always, for my readers that came when this story was a baby, thank you for still showing such love and support. And for my new readers, welcome! I hope that you are enjoying this new journey and love it as well as love the heroine Miran as much as I do~!

Anyways! Without further ado, here is a very quick and brief recap of Episodes 0-7. There is a lot of background and information compacted in them, and I tweaked some things here and there, so to help you remember and keep up to date, I piled a small summary together:

* * *

Miran Vaishnava is our heroine of Apeiro's Princess, and one of the new students at Saotome Gakuen. She is in Class S, along with Ichinose Tokiya, Kurusu Syo, and Jinguji Ren. Miran initially recognizes Tokiya as HAYATO, Haruka's favorite idol and reason for why she entered the school, and she eventually becomes good friends with the main cast of Uta no Prince-sama.

Having already been guaranteed a spot in the school, Miran is a special student and is in a secret, hybrid program that has been customized for her. Every evening, she also goes back to her home, a place called Apeiro where the rest of her family lives. Her family, also known as her Knights have come to Japan with Miran to work on projects, and Yuli is the first to be active in them. They are apparently as attractive as idols, and coming from Apeiro, they seem to know how to dance as well.

Easing into school life, Miran has already made some impact by defending Haruka's skills, lecturing about what an attitude of a professional should be like, as well as giving Otoya and Haruka a little push on their partner project. Coincidentally, there is a new mysterious being at school who watches over the students there through her songs of prayer. No one knows how she looks, as many have tried to find her. This person is known as the School Goddess, as termed by Ren, and she sings in prayers based from Taïyonos, the Birthplace of Song.

She soon meets Kuppuru, a black cat whom she seems to have known from the past, and she also "reunites" with Ren who she was often sent by Hyuuga-sensei to find when he skipped, and Masato whom she bumped into when they both searched for Haruka when she ran away. Both feel her familiarity and see in her their old friend who is from the same country of the School Goddess's song's, Taïyonos. In reality, Miran, "Mimi" and "Fairy Princess" are actually one and the same, but Masato and Ren don't realize that since she looks different, as she's purposely keeping her identity secret.

Miran treats this potential 2 year secrecy as a fun test in acting, as well as to keep her cover on the down-low to 1) prevent an international news breakout and 2) build excitement and publicity for when the truth comes out.

Recently, Léon Day, the birthday of Léon just occurred, and all of apparently eccentric Apeiro became a themed world of pirates as they all engaged in a water canon battle.

* * *

And there's your recap! Hopefully that helped refresh your memory a bit ^^

Now that you've finished this recap, Episode 8 is now out!

Episode 8 is titled as "Strawberry Blonde Crisis Part 1."

This is the turning point of this first season, as more events will soon arrive. By the looks of the title, it seems that there is a problem going on with our resident playboy, and what's even more interesting is that Miran is part of the reason for that problem!

Now what Miran could possibly do to be a part of this crisis? Well, whatever she did, it wasn't intentional ha ha.

Additionally incorporating loose interpretations of events from the game, Ren is in trouble, and it's up to Miran and friends to help him out!

Hope you enjoy it! Now, off to Episode 8 you go~!


	12. Ep 8: Strawberry Blonde Crisis Part 1

After almost half a year, finally, here is the next installment! Please excuse me if the writing for this one seems a bit lacking. I really tried my best, but not writing for so long can take its toll on you, he he (TwT)

Episode 8 seems to be the turning point of the story, so what's going to happen?!

Read to find out!

*Some dialogue is taken from the subtitles of the episodes with some modifications to incorporate the actual story. I don't know who the translators are since it is not noted, but credits to them! I own nothing except for my story and OC's! Credits to those translators and the Utapri Franchise!

_Italics_=Thoughts/Language/Songs/Memories/

*_*=Actions/Sound Effects

* * *

Episode 8: Strawberry Blonde Crisis Part 1

Gliding to the music, Ittoki, Shinomiya, and Hirjikawa-senpai danced together beneath the afternoon sun. Kicks in the air, quick spins and sways, the three upperclassmen fervently moved as sweat began to cling onto their skin. Haruka-chan was by my side as well, joining me as the audience.

_Hm, this is very interesting... Mm~ this chocolate banana cupcake is delicious too._

Watching the three as I ate my cupcake, I was fascinated by the style of dance that they had executed. Their moves were sharp and boxy, their speeds increasing and decreasing at various unexpected times.

_I've only mainly watched those from Apeiro (1) dance, so to observe someone else is rather different. How fun!_

Soon enough, the climax peaked, and with the final breakdown of kicks, swerves and spins, the three Senpais flicked their heads to the sky, ending the performance.

Haruka: "Wah..."

Me: "Mmm~" *still eating*

Taking a break from practice, the upperclassmen came towards us, doing some stretches and self-contemplation.

Shinomiya-senpai: "How was our dancing?"

Ittoki-senpai: "The test is next week. I hope we can pass..."

Nodding enthusiastically, Haruka-chan reassured them. "It was wonderful. You got my toes tapping! I'm sure the test will turn out fine!"

Ittoki-senpai: "All right! And what about you, Miran?! What did you think?"

Me: "Hm? Ah-well..."

Setting down my Danish, I thought a bit before speaking. "I was merely observing, so seeing your creative process is certainly interesting. In the eyes of the general audience, I would say that your performance so far is good. But,"

IttokiShinomiya-senpai: "...But?"

With that single conjunction, I could already see their faces become slightly paler.

"But, as constructive criticism, based on the curriculum and standards held here, your results so far aren't excellent, nor are they great. There is still much more room for improvement, so please don't feel disheartened. You're all off to a wonderful path, but you have time pressured against you. The main issue that I see you have as a group is the lack of togetherness. You need to understand the music and each other more. After all, you'll want to be as polished and in sync as possible for next week."

Ittoki-senpai: "Ah... so you mean-"

Hrijikawa-senpai: "What she means is that you've still got a ways to go."

Shinomiya-senpai: "Eh?"

Hrijikawa-senpai: "Your rhythm strays too far off from the beat. That's a long way from perfection."

*DING~*

With the addition of Hirijikawa-senpai's words, the Ittoki-senpai and Shinomiya-senpai dropped their heads in defeat.

Ittoki-senpai: "Well that's..."

Shinomiya-senpai: "Let's be careful about the tempo."

Ittoki-senpai: "Yea..."

Trying to soothe the now stressed Senpais, I reassured them to lighten the mood and maintain motivation. "Now now," *sweat drop* "We're not aiming to be perfect. We're not fighting to be the best, we're aspiring to be _our_ best. You're all already doing so well. You simply have the keep the work up! Don't let yourselves down, you three. Change up practice a little. Take breaks, analyse in pieces, but most of all: don't push yourselves too hard, as that will only push you backwards and not forward. Stay positive, and enjoy yourselves! Keep your chin up! Being positive and having a greater understanding in how to balance work and fun is key~"

Shinomiya-senpai: "Oh, that's right!"

Ittoki-senpai: "Ha ha, thanks Miran!"

"I've done nothing, so no need for thanks, he he... Hm..."

With the thoughts of that missing person suddenly crossing my mind, I grew quiet as I ate my chocolate croissant.

_... Where is he?_

* * *

Haruka: "... Miran-chan? Are you alright?"

Snapping back to reality, I smiled back at my worried friend and shook my thoughts away. "Ah, well, Class S's Idol Course students were recently given their latest task, but Ren has started to skip class again, so I was just wondering where he could be. He isn't at his usual hiding spots... It'd be worrisome if he got into trouble again, as Hyuuga-sensei isn't really happy about him right now. Not one bit." *sweat drop*

Haruka: "Oh, I see..."

Ittoki-senpai: "Eh... You even know his hiding spots? I didn't even know that he _had_ hiding spots!"

Shinomiya-senpai: " I saw him talk to her before too, and it's not like how he talks to other girls! You must be special to him, Miran-chan!"

Haruka: "Eh?! Special? I had no idea!"

Me: "Well, we're not _that_ close per say. We just get along with each other well..."

_Or at least we did._

Visibly unamused by the conversation topic, Hirijikawa-senpai simply scoffed and steered us away from it. "Hmph, you don't need to waste your energy on someone like him, Miran. He's a waste of your time."

_... Senpai doesn't like Ren at all, doesn't he?_

Me: "Well... Oh?"

Setting my poppy seed muffin down, someone had caught my eye.

Hirijikawa-senpai: "Speak of the devil..."

Ittoki-senpai: "When did she get that muffin?!"

* * *

Walking down the nearby hallway, a familiar Strawberry Blonde with his usual, large gathering of girls crowded him.

Girls: "Really?!

"Ren! That's why you're a celebrity!

"How dreamy!"

_Ah~ So that's where he's been._

Though he was a bit far away, his voice was loud and clear, so we were all able to hear what he was saying to his "ladies."

...

Ren: "It was such a beautiful rose that I bought the whole rose garden. You see, I thought I'd give it to someone as a present."

Girls: "Wahhh~"

"Kyaaaa~!"

"P-Please give it to me!"

"Give it to me, Ren-sama!"

Ren: "I will, if you sweep me off my feet..."

Girls: "KYAAAAAAA~!"

...

Watching from afar, Ren's creativity with his words and charms never ceased to impress others.

Haruka-chan: "...Hah..."

Me: "... Hm."

Ittoki-senpai: "Only he could get away with a line like that..."

Shinomiya-senpai: "Jinguji Ren... The goddess of love must be fond of him."

Resuming to eat my muffin, I began to ponder to myself. "The goddess of love...?"

_I suppose that she would be_...

"Nonsense. Come on, let's start." Breaking the Ren-centered conversation once more, Hirijikawa-senpai dismissed our talk quickly.

Haruka: "Ah, from the beginning right?"

Hrijikawa-senpai: "No. From the third phrase, if you would..."

Coming over to Haruka-chan's side as she was preparing to replay the routine, Senpai was clearly annoyed and was trying to keep his composure. Pointing to the desired start for practice, he continued giving direction, returning his mindset back to polishing the dance. "From here. I want to properly take advantage of this opportunity."

Haruka: "Ah, sure!"

And as Hirijikawa-senpai was doing well in steering his thoughts away from the Strawberry Blonde, said Strawberry Blonde had to unfortunately make his entrance and sour Senpai's mood. Again.

* * *

?: "Oh~?"

Walking towards us with half-lidded eyes, a casual strut and a loose hold on his rose, Ren came towards us with a smirk plastered onto his face.

Ren: "Since when did you become so cozy with the Little Lamb... Hirijikawa?"

_"Little Lamb"...? I see that he gave Haruka-chan an odd nickname too._

Hirijikawa-senpai: "..."

Standing up as if to square up the rose-holding man before him, Senpai was clearly displeased. His frown grew deeper and his eyebrows scrunched even more when Ren took hold of Haruka-chan.

_This isn't good_, I thought, nibbling an apple pie bar as I watch the scene unveil before me. _Should I intervene? Hm, Ren isn't in a good mood with me right now though... It may not be wise for me to._

Ren: "Ever since we met, she and I have been tied together by fate (2)."

Handing my friend the rose, Ren begain to speak smooth words once more. "I'd rather you not stray far. I've been looking for someone to feel the sea breeze with."

Haruka: "N-Now?!"

Winking, Ren continued to egg Haruka-chan on, telling her, "Of course."

Haruka: "Eeeeh?! Ah well-"

*sweat drop* _Haruka-chan... I don't think he means it._

Completely falling for his words, Haruka-chan was sweet and considerate as always, panicking a bit as she was explaining how her schedule today was full.

Hrijikawa-senpai: "He's just teasing you."

_Ah... I can always depend on Senpai for being the blunt one._

Hrijikawa-senpai: "You can't believe anything this guy says."

Haruka: "Eh?"

Ren: "That's a terrible thing to say about me. Though I can't deny it..."

Laughing to himself, Ren turned towards my direction. He must have not realized that I was there, as when we made eye contact while I was eating a caramel apple, he quickly looked away, his smirk thinning into a straight line.

Me: "Ah..."

Closing my mouth as soon as I opened it, I pouted to myself after failing to even say hello to him.

_So he won't speak to me I see._

?: "Ren!"

* * *

Panting on over, Kurusu-senpai immediately made his way to the Strawberry Blonde. "What are you gonna do about the lyrics assignment? Have you forgotten Hyuuga-Sensei promised a harsh punishment if you didn't turn it in this time?!"

The opposite of Kurusu-senpai, Ren didn't seem to be worried about the issue at all, replying with a simple: "Is that right?"

Kurusu-senpai: "Ha, 'Is that right?' That's exactly what Sensei said you would say! Come on Ren, why are you acting like that?! Hey, Miran! Back me up here! You're his friend too!"

Trying to finish the muffin that I had neglected, I wasn't expecting for Senpai to call me out and help him. It didn't seem as though the timing of the situation was right for me to get involved, but it was already too late as I was brought in anyways.

_Well, what should I say? I don't want to fuel the fire more than it already is..._

Me: "Um, Ren...?"

Trying to take a peek at him to say something, I failed as predicted. _I knew it..._ _At this moment in time,_ R_en must be left alone to his thoughts. His heart is clouded right now, so no one should intervene until the opportune hour arrives..._ For the whole time,Ren didn't look at me. Not even one glance. He immediately shifted his head to the complete opposite direction of where I was. Ren was quiet, and he didn't even budge an inch.

W_hat kind of face do you have on right now?_

Ren: "... I'm getting a bit tired. Maybe I'll go take a nap!"

Feeling my heart drop slightly, my eyes laid on Ren's back, feeling what I assumed to be a hint of sadness. _As I thought... He really is upset with me. So this is what it feels like when friends have a tiff with each other..._ *bites lip* _This feeling, it isn't pleasant. It's__ the first time that someone is angry with me, so I'm not sure how to respond to this at all..._

Kursu-senpai: "Wha-REN! Why are you ignoring Miran like that?! Geez, don't be a jerk now, what's your problem?!"

Me: "Senpai, it's alright-"

?: "Jinguji Ren!"

_Of course... Sensei has now made his entrance too..._

* * *

Walking towards us, Hyuuga-sensei arrived, and it was clear that the deeper-than-usual frown on his face showed how far from content he was with Class S's resident playboy. This time, it was business. A make it or break it matter. _Oh dear, I can see that this may not fare well..._

"You skip class and don't turn in any homework... " Sensei said, "Show me one more bit of this frivolous attitude, and I'll show you no mercy."

Pointing to the Strawberry Blonde, Sensei made a concrete declaration.

"I'll expel you on the spot!"

Kurusu-senpai: "E-Expel?!"

Ittoki-senpai: "Eh, seriously?!"

Showing the least concern on his face, Ren merely shrugged and smirked, walking towards Sensei. Calling him by his first name, all that Ren replied with was:

"A scowl is never popular with the ladies."

"Hmph," Hyuuga-sensei scoffed, his frown somehow deepening more that what I thought was possible. "Don't push your luck, Jinguji. I'm serious! I'd better have that assignment by the end of tomorrow! Otherwise, you're out of this academy, you got it?!"

And passing by him without one waver in his face, Ren simply bid us goodbye and never looked back.

Me: "..."

Looking down at my muffin, I decided to toss it, and that was something that I had never done with my beloved food before. I actually lost my appetite.

_For the first time, food isn't as delicious as it usually is..._

* * *

Dining hall

*ding dong, ding dong*

It was almost noon now, and most of our usual group of friends were gathered together while Kurusu-senpai was trying his best to prevent any... uniquely baked cookie of Shinomiya-senpai's from getting inside someone's mouth.

"It's his own fault," Tomo-chan said about the Strawberry Blonde. "He's always been such a slacker."

Ittoki-senpai: "Even though they're old friends, Masa and Ren are like polar opposites."

Haruka: "Eh? Old friends? Hirijikawa-san and Jinguji-san?!"

"That's right," Shinomiya-senpai replied, having seemed to stop in his cause of feeding everyone his cookies. "And of top of that, they're roomies."

_Oh? Interesting how that worked out._

Tomo: "Masa-yan is the son and heir to the Hirijikawa Financial Group. And Jinguji-san is the son of the head of the Jinguji Financial Group. Because of the connection between their parents, it seems they've known each other since they were kids."

Me: "Ah, I see~"

_I remember that... Those two... They were so close to each other. And for about 4 years, we were a trio... Those were beautiful memories._

Gently smiling to myself as I reminisced about my childhood, Kurusu-senpai who was sitting beside me must have noticed that I wasn't as chipper as usual because he turned to me with a worried look.

"Hey, Miran. You okay? You seem a little down. You're not even eating like you usually do."

"Me?" Surprised by the sudden question, I straightened myself. "Ah ha ha, you think so?"

Kurusu-senpai: "Yea. You seem to be dazing out a lot too now. Is it because of Ren?"

Me: "Ren? ... I mean-"

Tomo: "What? What did Ren do to Miran-chan?!"

Kurusu-senpai: "He was being weird and totally ignored her. The guy didn't even look at her as if she wasn't there!"

Tomo: "Ehhhh?! How rude!"

Me: "It's fine, really."

Tomo: "No it's not fine, Miran-chan! You of all people don't deserve that kind of attitude!"

Me: "Well ..." *sweat drop*

Ittoki-senpai: "For someone who seems to love ladies, I never thought that Ren would ignore any girl."

"That's right!" Shinomiya-senpai nodded, affirming to himself that something was definitely off about Ren today. "Say Miran-chan," Senpai said, coming to sit by my side. "Did something happen between you two? Something must have happened for him to act such a way."

Kurusu-senpai: "Right! I mean, you guys are close, aren't you? Sensei always made you find Ren when he skipped before, and you two seemed to click ever since! The way he treats you is completely different from how he treats his 'ladies.' He's not all half-hearted and syrupy with you, you know? It's like... the true side of Ren comes out when he's with you, if that makes sense."

Tomo: "What?! I didn't know you two were that close!"

Kurusu-senpai: "Yea, so do you have any idea for why he was being so cold?"

Me: "Hm..."

Thinking back to that moment before Ren restarted skipping, I remembered our unanticipated encounter.

_Oh I have an idea... and it could partially be my fault._

* * *

Flashback

It was evening, and I was doing my usual routine of going back to my family for the night. Anders was in charge of picking me up this time, and he was already at the school gates waiting for me.

_I need to hurry. I can't have Anders wait too long!_

I was close to the school entrance, the night being quiet as everyone else was either studying in the school buildings or back in their rooms by now. I was passing by the hedge gardens when suddenly a familiar friend popped in front of me.

"Oh my goodness, I wasn't expecting to see you there!"

Looking downwards, I met the green eyes of my furry friend, now known as Kuppuru thanks to Haruka-chan.

"Meow, Meow~"

"He he, your fur is really soft. Ah, where are you going?"

Rubbing himself against my legs, Kuppuru soon walked towards the openings of one of the hedge gardens. He turned his head to me and gave a tilt to gesture me over.

_... Does he want me to follow him inside?_

"I'm sorry Kuppuru. I'm in a hurry to go somewhere else, so I can't go with you right no-hey wait!"

As if to purposely cut me off and give me no choice, Kuppuru darted off into the hedges, disappearing into the dark and leaving me behind in the still night. And there I was, torn between going my own way to Anders, or checking on what Kuppuru wanted to show me.

_I can't just leave him like this, but I can't make Anders wait either. Oh, what to do..._

Hurriedly pacing around to think, I ended up making my mind, taking my phone out to text Anders as I entered the hedge garden to find my feline friend.

_This will be quick. Surely it's important if Kuppuru wants me to follow, right? Sorry Anders!_

Speeding up to find my friend, I found Kuppuru just behind the opening to the clearing that led to a large fountain. He was just sitting there with the sounds of water lapping from behind the hedge, waiting for me quietly as his tail waved elegantly as if to tell me to come closer.

"Well there you are! What were you-"

"Meow!"

*starts whispering* "Why do you want me to whisper? What are you trying to show me Kuppuru?" And as soon as I asked, a girl's voice sounded out.

Girl: "Mm~ Kiss me..."

_Uhhhh... Did I hear something?_

Girl: "Yes, please kiss me one more time before you go~"

_Oh no... I did hear something..._

My heart sank a little from discovering the sound, having never been in such a situation before. Frozen to where I stood, I covered my mouth as I slowly backed away from the scene, no longer wanting to know whatever it was that Kuppuru wanted to show me.

"Kuppuru..." I whispered, "I don't think that it's a good idea to be here... This isn't our place. We can come back another time, okay? Let's go back."

Trying to coax him to follow me back out, Kuppuru did the exact opposite of what I was hoping for.

He darted out to the opening with a loud, scolding "Meowwwwww!"

_Nooooooooooo! Kuppuru... _*sweat drop*

Girl: "Eh? It's a cat! How cute..."

?: "He's not alone... Who's there?"

_... I recognize that voice_... _He has keen ears..._ _Oh Fate, what are you trying to tell me? Whatever it is, I don't understand..._

Girl: "Eh?! Someone's here?! This is bad... I have to go now, bye!"

Hearing the sound of whoever it was that immediately left upon discovering the presence of a third party, I took it as my queue to leave too. I turned back, but was unfortunately stopped by the familiar voice.

?: "I know you're there... Be a man and show yourself while I'm still nice. Or if you're a lady, why don't you come out if you want a kiss too? I'll give it to you if that's what you want~ After all, it's not nice to snoop on someone else's privacy, you know. So come out, I'll let this all go if you do."

_I didn't know that he could say such things, even for someone like him... Just what did you get yourself into now, Miran? I didn't mean to intrude on anyone... Maybe I should have just gone straight to Anders..._

Sighing to myself, I straightened up and faced my Fate. He was right. _I intruded on a private moment when I shouldn't have, and he'd come after me if I tried to leave, so I might as well show myself._

_Well... Here goes nothing..._

Walking slowly towards the opening, I was met with moonlight washing down on me. There at the fountain was none other than Kuppuru who seemed to be smiling at me. And then... there was him. At first, he had a face mixed between displeasure and curious anticipation, but as soon as he saw my face, his smirk turned into an open mouth as he became surprised instead.

I could tell that of all people, I was the last person whom he expected to see appear from behind the hedge.

"... Miran?"

_This feeling must be what that man was talking about on TV before. The feeling of something being "painfully awkward." I didn't know that it actually existed, and that it could __feel this... this tense._

"... Hello, Ren."

* * *

Kurusu-senpai: "...Well? Any ideas"

Bringing my mind back to the present, I sighed quietly, facing my friends as I hummed to myself, trying to think of a way to move onto a different subject.

_I'm sure Ren wouldn't want every part of his life to be out in the open for everyone to know. No matter what happened, he's my friend, and I want to keep that trust._

"Um... It's a bit complicated, he he."

* * *

Side Info/Teasers:

1) Hm, have you figured out Apeiro yet~?

2) Instead of Haruka and Ren being tied together by Fate, it's Ren and someone else, don't you agree?

* * *

Thank you for showing continued or new support and love for Apeiro's Princess: The Beginning! I won't you darlings down. Again, thank you always!

Until next time!


End file.
